Harry Potter und die siebte Chance
by HJP265
Summary: Harry ist 17 & landet vor seinem Tod & das anscheinend zum wiederholten Male.Dieser sieht keine andere Chance als Harry zurückzuschicken, nur diesmal mit seiner Erinnerungen. Wird Harry es diesmal schaffen alles richtig zu machen? Challenge von reptilia28
1. Eine weitere Chance

**So meine erste eigene FF. Ich hoffe sie gefällt euch hinterlasst reviews damit ich weis ob ich weiter machen soll **

**Disclaimer: Für alle die es noch nicht wissen. harry potter wurde von JKR geschrieben. Daher gehört ihr alles. ich borge mir nur teile ihrer ide und verpacke sie neu**

* * *

**Harry Potter und die siebte Chance**

Kapitel 001

_Eine weitere Chance_

* * *

Harry Potter stand dem selbst ernannten Lord Voldemort von Angesicht zu Angesicht gegenüber, keine Horkruxe lagen mehr zwischen ihnen. Beide waren nun zu hundert Prozent sterblich.

Und dieser Kampf würde über den Rest der Zaubererwelt und wahrscheinlich sogar den der ganzen Welt entscheiden: Eine normale Welt (halt so normal wie normal ein Welt sein kann, was auch immer das bedeuten soll), oder eine Welt die von Voldemort und seinen Anhängern den Todscheißern ähm… Todessern, regiert werden würde.

Voldemort hob den Elderstab und rief (zur Abwechslung, weil er den Spruch einfach viel zu selten benutzt) _**Avada Kedavra** _während Harry, der aus irgendeinem Grund, den kein normaler Mensch, der im Besitz seiner geistigen Fähigkeiten war (oder überhaupt irgendwelche geistigen Funktionen zeigte), verstehen würde, **_Expelliarmus_** rief.

Und dann geschah es. Der Krieg war vorbei. Nach unzähligen Schlachten und den Toden so vieler unschuldiger Menschen war es nun vorbei. Doch leider hatte diesmal nicht das Gute gesiegt.

Harry wusste das es vorbei war in dem Moment als der grüne Lichtstrahl direkt auf ihn zuraste. Im Nachhinein musste sogar nämlich er zugeben, dass es ziemlich dumm war seinen Gegner entwaffnen zu wollen während gerade ein **unblockbarer** Fluch auf einen zurast. Es schockierte Harry daher nicht als der Fluch ihn direkt in die Brust traf, denn das war ja irgendwie vorauszusehen, da **unblockbar** zumindest vermuten lässt das nicht viel diesen Zauber blocken kann. Was ihn jedoch schockierte war was kurz darauf geschah beziehungsweise wo er kurz darauf war, denn um ehrlich zu sein er wusste es nicht.

Er war nicht wieder dort gelandet wo er Dumbledore getroffen hatte, nein, dieser Ort glich überhaupt nicht einem Bahnhof so wie das letzte Mal. Stattdessen glich dieser Ort einem Wartezimmer in einem Krankenhaus, fast so wie im St. Mungos, jedoch war sich Harry sicher dass kein Warteraum so war wie der hier. Er war hell beleuchtet und hatte blassrosa Wände, jedoch was ihn wirklich von normalen Warteräumen unterschied war das es hier weder Türen noch Fenster gab dafür hingen an den Wänden kleine Plüschhäschen, ebenfalls in rosa und die waren mit Abstand das gruseligste hier. Diese schienen nämlich einen zu Beobachten, und da Harry sich ziemlich sicher war dass er nicht unter Verfolgungswahn litt und er auch bezweifelte das ihm hier seine Fantasie nur einen Streich spielte, lief es ihm beim Anblick der Häschen kalt den Rücken runter.

Während Harry in seine Gedanken vertieft war, (ob er nun Tod oder Lebendig war, ob er das hier alles nur träumte und in Wirklichkeit irgendwo in der Wildnis im Zelt mit seinen zwei besten Freunden war, oder allgemein was diese Plüschhasen sollten) bemerkte er nicht, dass eine Tür neben ihm erschien. Auf einmal ertönte eine laute männliche Stimme, wie durch einen Lautsprecher im Raum und Harry schrak von seinen Gedanken auf, »Mr. Harry James Potter, geboren am 31. Juli 1980, bitte durch die Tür neben ihnen eintreten.«

Harry der sich dadurch erhoffte vielleicht irgendwelche antworten zu bekommen (geschweige denn dass er unbedingt von diesen Häschen weg wollte) ging schnell zur Tür hin und öffnete sie. Der Raum den er betrat war auch in einem blassrosa gehalten (ohne Häschen) nur war er viel kleiner und drinnen stand ein Schreibtisch der überfüllt war mit Pergamenten und an ihm saß eine jung wirkende Frau die über einem Pergamentbogen gebeugt war. Sie hatte braunes Haar und von Harrys Standpunkt aus gesehen wirkte sie ziemlich attraktiv (und um das mal klar zu stellen, Harrys Standpunkt war der eines siebzehnjährigen, hormongesteuerten, jungfräulichen Teenagers dessen letzter Kuss fast zehn Monate her war).

»Name?« fragte die Frau ohne aufzublicken.

»Harry Potter.«

»Ja sicher, so dumm wäre nicht einmal Potter, dass er sich wieder hier her wagen würde! Also sag deinen Namen.« sagte die Frau höhnisch und blickte immer noch nicht auf. Harry, der irritiert war von der Aussage, sagte noch einmal seinen Namen und fragte »Was soll das heißen 'wieder hier her wagen'? War ich denn schon einmal hier?« Daraufhin hob die Frau endlich ihren Kopf und sah ihn an.

Als sie ihn erblickte, schien sie zuerst zu erstarren bevor sich ihre Augen ungläubig weiteten. Nach einiger Zeit hatte sie sich so weit gefasst um etwas sagen zu können wobei Harry sich wünschte das dies nicht der Fall wäre, den allein schon ihr Gesicht, das mittlerweile die Farbe einer Tomate angenommen hatte so dass Harry schon Angst hatte, dass bald Dampf aus den Ohren quollen würde, zeigte schon dass sie wütend über etwas war, doch als dann noch ihre Stimme ertönte wusste Harry, dass er in Schwierigkeiten steckte. In ernsten Schwierigkeiten.

Nicht dass sie ihn anschrie, nein, sie knurrte ihn regelrecht an »Was zur Hölle fällt dir in Potter. Was fällt dir nur ein. Du dummes, kleines, idiotisches, unreifes Idiotenkind. Was fällt dir ein hier wieder nach so kurzer Zeit aufzutauchen. Hatte ich dir beim letzten Mal nicht gesagt, dass wenn so etwas noch einmal geschieht ich dich höchst persönlich wieder zum Leben erwecke, nur um dich dann wieder auf die schmerzvollste Art und Weise die mir einfällt umzubringen, du…du…argh.« Die frau stand nun von ihrem Sessel auf und ging auf Harry zu während sie drohend einen Finger hob »Was hast du dieses Mal angestellt… bist du von einem Riesen Tod getrampelt worden, von einem Bus überfahren, hast du dich vor einem Käfer zu Tode erschrecken lassen oder hast du mich einfach nur vermisst und wolltest mich wieder sehen… komm sag es damit ich einen Ausrede habe um dir an die Gurgel zu springen.«

Harry sah die Frau geschockt an. Er hatte nicht gewusst dass ein Gesicht sich so vor Wut verzerren konnte (und das konnte schon was heißen, den jeder wusste wie wütend Mrs. Weasley werden konnte).

»Wird's nun endlich mit der Antwort oder hat es dir die Sprache verschlagen? Was hast du wieder angestellt um zu sterben?« drang eine noch immer zutiefst verärgerte und wütende Stimme an Harrys Ohr.

Nun Harry mochte es nicht unbedingt wenn man ihn anschrie ohne dass er den Grund kannte (er mochte es eigentlich gar nicht angeschrien zu werden selbst wenn er den Grund kannte und selbst wenn er es verdiente) daher antwortete er in einer nicht minder wütenden Stimme zurück »Es tut mir Leid aber was soll das heißen 'wieder angestellt'? Soweit ich weiß, bin ich hier das Erste Mal! Wer sind sie überhaupt und wieso schreien sie mich an? Und es ist nicht unbedingt meine Schuld das Voldemort mich mit dem **_Avada Kedavra_** getroffen hat (gut ich hätte vielleicht auf die Seite springen sollen anstatt ihn entwaffnen zu wollen, aber das ist jetzt nicht wichtig).«

»Ah Stimmt, das habe ich ja vollkommen vergessen! Du kannst dich ja an deine Besuche hier nicht erinnern!« sagte sie als ob ihr erst jetzt ein Licht aufgegangen wäre und fuhr dann panisch fort »Das macht es trotzdem nicht besser, du hast es wieder einmal geschafft zu sterben und nun hab ich den Salat. Oh um Himmels Willen, ich bekomm solchen Ärger. Ich werde gefoltert, schikaniert, ausgelöscht oder noch schlimmer ich werde gefeuert und das ist alles deine schuld!« beim letzten Teil wurde ihre Stimme wieder wütend. Doch sie schloss ihre Augen und sagte dann etwas genervt, aber wenigstens nicht mehr wütend (beziehungsweise mordlüsternd) »Ah setzt dich hin und ich erklär dir alles.« sie deutete auf einen Stuhl der vor ihrem Tisch erschien uns setzte sich selber auf ihren zurück. Harry zögerte doch seine Neugier übermannte ihn, denn schließlich wollte er wissen was es mit diesem Ort auf sich hat (besonders mit diesen komischen Plüschhäschen, wirklich warum Häschen), also nahm er Platz und sah die Frau, dessen Name er immer noch nicht wusste, misstrauisch an.

»Also Harry ich werde das hier kurz und schmerzlos für uns Beide machen und ich habe keine Lust das immer wieder zu erzählen also hör gut zu.« dabei sah sie fast so aus wie eine jüngere Version von McGonagall die einen Schüler belehrte, »Mein Name ist Teah und um es kurz zu sagen, ich bin dein Tod und du bist, wie du dir wahrscheinlich schon denken kannst (außer du bist vollkommen Hirnlos), tot. Du befindest dich gerade in so eine Art Übergangsgebäude. Hier kommen die Seelen der Toten zu ihrem zugeteilten Tod hin, und der entscheiden dann ob sie weiter gehen zum nächsten großen Abenteuer oder ob sie, wenn es möglich ist und wir zudem in der Lage sind, zurückgeschickt werden falls ihre Zeit noch nicht abgelaufen war. Und du bist so ein Fall der vor deiner Zeit gestorben ist.« sie stoppte kurz und nahm tief Luft als ob sie versuchen würde sich zu beruhigen bevor sie fort fuhr, »Und ich muss sagen dass das zu meinem Leidwesen nicht das erste Mal ist. Weißt du wie sich das auf meine berufliche Laufbahn auswirkt… hmm weist du das? Jedes Mal wenn du vor deiner Zeit stirbst bekomme ich einen Eintrag und mit heute sind es ganze sechs Einträge, ein Rekord!«

»Was soll das heißen sechs Einträge?« fragte Harry der langsam das Gefühl bekam in einem verrückten Traum zu sein oder dass er zumindest in ein Experiment der Weasley Zwillinge stecken würde.

»Das soll heißen dass du es geschafft hast sechs Mal vor deiner Zeit zu sterben, was soll es den sonst heißen?« sagte sie ihm und sprach so als ob sie mit einer zurückgebliebenen Person reden würde.

»Und wieso erinnere ich mich dann daran nicht?«

»Ah wie ich das hasse.« sagte sie beinahe verzweifelt »Der Grund ist der, wenn jemand vor seiner Zeit stirbt senden wir ihn zurück in seinen Körper als ob nichts geschehen wäre. Oder zumindest so als ob sie nur kurz in Ohnmacht gefallen wären und löschen seine Erinnerungen an den Besuch hier. Wie damals als du vom Basilisken getötet wurdest. Wir haben dich einfach zurückgeschickt an die gleiche stelle nur das wir Fawkes dazu gebracht haben dir etwas von seinen Tränen zu geben damit du nicht stirbst. Normalerweise schaffen es die Leute beim zweiten Versuch, selten ist ein dritter notwendig, aber dann schaffen sie es erst zu sterben wenn ihre Zeit gekommen ist. Aber nein, Harry Potter muss ja mal wieder eine Ausnahme sein. Für Harry Potter reicht es nicht dass er durch den Schutz seiner Mutter und dann durch den Horkrux zwei Mal den Todesfluch überlebt hat den dieser Riddle auf ihn geschickt hat, nein er wird noch ein drittes Mal getroffen wodurch er stirbt und bringt es immerhin zu Stande weitere Fünf Mal in Situationen zu kommen die ihm sein Leben kosten.« ihre Stimme wurde immer lauter und Harry fragte sich langsam schon ob man Schmerzen spüren kann wenn man tot ist, denn er hatte so ziemlich das Gefühl das sie kurz davor war ihn zu foltern. »Warum musstest du gerade mir zugeteilt werden? Warum konnte ich nicht jemanden bekommen, der nicht so dumm ist und andauernd stirbt?«

»Hey es ist nicht unbedingt meine Schuld dass ich sterbe! Ich kann nichts dafür, dass ich umgebracht wurde!« verteidigte sich Harry energisch.

Doch Teah schien ihn gar nicht zu hören, sie fuhr einfach mit ihrer Tirade fort, »Dabei hast du doch so ein schönes Leben von deinem Schicksal bekommen (na ja mal abgesehen von Riddle, der dich immer wieder versucht umzubringen und es bei deinen Eltern geschafft hat und deine Verwandten die auch nicht gerade das wahre Glück sind). Du solltest Voldemort besiegen, um die zweihundert Jahre alt werden, viele Kinder und Enkelkinder haben und einfach nur ein schönes Leben mit deiner Seelenverwandten führen, irgend so ein Granger Mädchen.«

An dieser Stelle konnte Harry nicht anders als Teah zu Unterbrechen, »Was soll das heißen. Hermione und meine Seelenverwandte… sie ist meine beste Freundin!«

»Und stellt das irgendein Problem da? Nur weil sie deine beste Freundin ist heißt das nicht, dass sie nicht deine Seelenverwandte ist. Es bedeutet nur, dass du unglaublich blind bist wenn du es nicht bemerkt hast.« sagte Teah als ob es das offensichtlichste auf der Welt ist.

»Aber…aber… sie liebt Ron und ich…ich mag Ginny… es ist nicht möglich dass sie meine Seelenverwandte ist!« sagte Harry und versuchte seine Situation zu erklären.

Teah grinste und sah ihn so an als ob sie nicht fassen konnte wie begriffsstutzig ein Mensch sein konnte, »Ich weiß zwar nicht genau was mit ihr und diesem Ron ist und mit dir und dieser Ginny, das Einzige was ich dir sagen kann ist das du und Hermione Granger regelrecht füreinander geschaffen wurdet. Ihr seid eine Seele die in zwei Körpern wohnt, eine Verbindung erschaffen im Himmel und noch andere kitschige Sachen. Du kannst es jedoch, was es mich an geht, nicht wahr haben wollen, das ändert die Wahrhaftigkeit daran trotzdem nicht.«

Harry sah Teah an und sein Mund klappte auf und zu, er versuchte irgendeinen Gedanken zu fassen um erklären zu können dass das trotzdem nicht möglich sei… er und Hermione seelenverwandt… das ging nicht, es war unmöglich. Sie liebt Ron und er liebt sie, sie sind für einander bestimmt und nicht er selber und Hermione, immerhin es gab sogar eine Wette unter den Schülern wann die Beiden endlich zusammen kommen würden, so offensichtlich war das.

_Ja aber so eine Wette gab es auch für dich und sie _sagte eine Stimme in seinem Inneren.

_Ja aber trotzdem ist es nicht möglich_, dachte Harry zurück.

_Wieso nicht, wenn es angeblich so offensichtlich war dass sie mit Ron zusammen kommt, warum gab es dann auch eine Wette für euch beide?_

_Weil…_

Doch Harrys Gedanken wurden von Teah unterbrochen »Ah ich weiß nicht was ich tun soll. Wenn ich dich jetzt einfach wieder zurück schicke wirst du höchstwahrscheinlich kurz darauf wieder vor mir stehen. Du bist einfach hoffnungslos.« Sie schien so fertig dass sie einem schon fast leidtun konnte.

»Oder warte es gebe eine Möglichkeit!« ihr Gesicht schien aufzuleuchten, »Das wurde bis jetzt nur einmal gemacht, aber wenn ich die Erlaubnis dafür bekomme. Das wäre großartig. Aber das wird nicht leicht.«

»Was für eine Erlaubnis und für was?«

»Bleib hier ich bin gleich zurück.« und ohne Harrys Frage zu beantworten rannte Teah praktisch aus dem Raum.

Harry der selbst wenn er wollte nicht wusste wo er hin sollte, blieb auf seinem Stuhl sitzen. Er wurde sich erst jetzt so richtig bewusst dass er tot war. Tot. Was würden die Anderen jetzt machen. Hatten Voldemort und seine Anhänger sie vielleicht auch schon getötet? Harry konnte nur an seine Freunde denken solange er alleine im Raum saß.

Es verging eine halbe Ewigkeit (naja es waren sicher vier Stunden in denen Harry alleine war) bevor Thea wieder zurück kam, doch als sie reinkam schien sie gerade zu leuchten vor Freude. »Ich habe mit meinen Vorgesetzten geredet (ja sogar der Tod hat vorgesetzte) und ich hab es geschafft! Du hast die Erlaubnis, du musst nur das hier unterschreiben.« und sie legte ein Pergament vor Harry hin. »Und wieso soll ich das unterschreiben, bekomme ich den hier irgendwann mal eine Antwort auf meine Fragen?«

»Das, lieber Harry, ist die Lösung all unserer Problem! Denn wie schon gesagt dich einfach so zurückzuschicken wäre sinnlos, denn du würdest es sowieso wieder schaffen zu sterben (und damit würde ich meinen Job verlieren). Aber hiermit… hiermit hast du eine Chance es zu schaffen zu Überleben. Nicht nur das. Du könntest sogar all deine Fehler ausbessern, du könntest…du könntest so viele Menschen retten!« sagte Teah und klang dabei als würde sie gleich vor Freude platzen.

»Und wie soll das gehen?« fragte Harry der immer noch nicht verstand was sie meinte.

»Wir schicken dich zurück, aber diesmal darfst du dein Gedächtnis behalten. Du wirst dich an alles erinnern können! An dein Leben, an unser Gespräch einfach an alles was du jetzt weist!«

»Ja aber was bringt sich das wenn du mich jetzt zurück schickst und ich wieder vor Voldemort lande? Was bringt es sich dann das ich alles weiß was ich jetzt weiß wenn ich immer noch keine Ahnung habe wie ich ihn besiegen soll?«

»Das ist es ja. Verstehst du es denn nicht? Wir schicken dich nicht zurück von wo du gekommen bist. Wir schicken dich zu einem früheren Zeitpunkt in deinen Körper zurück. Du machst sozusagen eine Zeitreise nur dass du in den jüngeren Körper kommst.«

Harry konnte es nicht fassen »Ich bekomme eine zweite Chance?«

»Naja wenn wir es genau nehmen ist es ja eigentlich deine siebte Chance, wenn wir an all die anderen Male denken die ich dich schon zurückgeschickt habe, aber wer zählt den schon mit. Aber genau, du bekommst noch eine und diesmal…diesmal sogar…«

»…mit meinen Erinnerungen. Wo soll ich unterschreiben?« Harry konnte sein Glück kaum fassen. Teah zeigte ihm die Stelle auf dem Pergament und er unterschrieb.

»Gut da du jetzt unterschrieben hast muss ich dir jetzt noch einige Sachen sagen die du beachten musst, also hör gut zu.« und wieder verwandelte sich Teah in eine jüngere Version von McGonagall, »Das ist deine letzte Chance. Wenn du das hier vermasselst, ist es endgültig vorbei. Und das nicht nur für dich, sondern auch für mich, ich würde meinen Job verlieren und glaub mir das wäre das erste Mal das so etwas geschieht. Bis jetzt hat es so eine Situation wie die hier nur einmal gegeben (ich meine die Zeitreise nicht die Tode, denn da bist du ungeschlagener Sieger) und diese Person hat es damals geschafft, also hoffe ich das sogar du es packst.«

»Wieso wurde ich dann erst jetzt zurückgeschickt und nicht wie diese andere Person schon früher?« fragte Harry.

»Du musst verstehen, dass das hier nicht nur eine weitere Chance für dich ist sonder für alle die in diesem Zeitraum gestorben sind zwar werden sie keine Erinnerungen haben so wie du aber trotzdem es muss sich nur eine Kleinigkeit in ihrem Leben ändern und es könnte eine total andere Richtung einnehmen.«

»Denn wie ich schon gesagt habe normalerweise schicken wir die Personen an die gleiche Stelle zurück. Wie als du damals vom Besen gefallen bist im dritten Jahr. Wir haben dich zurückgeschickt in deinen Körper, den Gott sei Dank war der noch nicht allzu sehr beschädigt, und es sah nur so aus als ob du ohnmächtig warst. Aber dieses Mal, dieses Mal schicken wir dich zurück und damit auch all die Leute die in der Schlacht gestorben sind aber auch ganz einfache Menschen die an einem Herzinfarkt oder einem Unfall gestorben sind. Weißt du was das für eine Arbeit ist. Deswegen haben wir es bei dir nicht schon früher gemacht, weil es wenn es sich um dich dreht sehr viele Menschen betrifft (letztes Mal hat es höchstens zehn Leute betroffen und das war schon genug). Aber da es anscheinend nicht anders geht und ansonsten nicht nur dein Schicksal sonder auch das der Menschheit nicht erfüllt wird müssen wir einfach diesen Schritt wagen.«

»Heißt das ich werde Sirius retten können und Cedric?«

»Ich weiß es nicht. Ich weiß nicht ob du erst nach deren Tod zurückgeschickt wirst oder früher, das entscheide nicht ich sondern meine Vorgesetzten. Vielleicht war es aber auch ihr Schicksal zu diesem Zeitpunkt zu sterben denn du musst dir bewusst werden dass du nicht alle retten kannst Harry. Manchmal ist es einfach an der Zeit für diese Person zu gehen und daran wirst du nichts ändern können.« Teah sei dabei etwas niedergeschlagen aus, fast so wie eine Mutter (eine ziemlich junge Mutter) die ihrem kleinen Kind gerade beibringt das manchmal Leute sterben.

»Willst du mir damit sagen dass zum Beispiel Cedric es verdient hat zu sterben? Er war erst 17!« Harry schrie das letzte heraus. Er konnte nicht begreifen dass so etwas möglich war.

»Harry ich sage nicht dass Cedric jetzt sterben wird, es könnte nur eine Möglichkeit sein. Ich kenne sein Schicksal nicht. Ich will dich nur auf Alles hin vorbereiten. Denn das Alter spielt keine Rolle. Ob du nun ein Jahr alt bist oder hundert wenn deine Zeit kommt, dann kommt sie. Manchen ist es eben nicht vorbestimmt ein langes Leben zu führen. Es gibt halt Menschen die früh sterben. Und selbst wenn ihre Zeit noch nicht gekommen ist, manchmal ist es sogar für uns nicht möglich Personen zurück zuschicken.«

»Wie meinst du das?«

»Wenn kein Körper mehr da ist, wenn man zum Beispiel verbrennt. Wo sollen wir da die Seele zurückschicken. Oder wenn jemand am Grund eines Sees ertrinkt würde sich das auch nichts bringen, denn kaum würde die Seele wieder im Körper sein würde die Person auch schon wieder ertrinken, oder wenn der Körper einfach schon zu sehr beschädigt ist weil jeder Knochen gebrochen ist. Und das sind nicht die einzigen Möglichkeiten, manchmal schicken wir jemanden nicht zurück, weil sonst viele Andere in Gefahr wären, zu früh zu sterben. Da nehmen wir es lieber in Kauf eine Person zu verlieren anstatt vier oder fünf. Verstehst du das?«

»Nicht wirklich, aber ich werde trotzdem versuchen so viele wie Möglich zu retten selbst wenn ich es bei einigen nicht schaffen werde.« Harry war einfach fest entschlossen alles besser zu machen.

»Nun gut zurück jetzt zu den wichtigen Sachen du sollst ja so bald wie Möglich wieder zurück, oder? Also wie schon gesagt das ist deine letzte Chance. Außerdem darfst du eigentlich nicht erzählen dass du aus der Zukunft kommst. Nur bei den Leuten denen du wirklich vertraust ist dir das gestattet und selbst dann müssen sie vorher schon etwas vermuten beziehungsweise einen Teil herausgefunden haben. Denn wenn es viele wissen ist die Gefahr größer zu viel vom Lauf der Geschichte zu verändern und dann würden sich deine Erinnerungen auch nichts mehr bringen. Verstanden?«

»Nur wenn sie schon was vermuten und ich ihnen vertraue erzählen, verstanden.« antwortete Harry fast schon mechanisch zurück.

»Obwohl selbst da wirst du eine kleine Überraschung erleben.« sagte Teah geheimnisvoll.

»Und die wäre?« wollte Harry wissen

»Wäre es eine Überraschung wenn ich es dir verrate? Dich wird es auch freuen zu hören dass selbst wenn du zurückkehrst der Horkrux in dir nicht mit kommt. Das bringt aber auch ein Problem mit sich.«

»Und das wäre?« Harry konnte sich nicht vorstellen dass es Nachteile geben würde von Voldemorts Horkrux befreit zu sein.

»Parsel. Du wirst kein Parsel mehr sprechen können und das hat dir aber Vorteile gebracht da du so Riddle verstehen konntest. Aber selbst dafür haben wir eine Lösung.« sagte Teah und leuchtete wieder vor Freude (Harry kam das schon langsam ziemlich unheimlich vor, wenn man bedenkt wie sie ihn am Anfang noch angeschrien hatte) »Wir haben dir nämlich als Geschenk die Gabe überreicht Parsel zu beherrschen. Und zwar du, nicht ein Seelenstück von Voldemort das in dir lebt wie ein Parasit, sondern du. Das bedeutet solltest du mal Kinder haben (und bitte lass es geschehen, denn das bedeutet dass wir es geschafft haben) werden sie es auch beherrschen können. Außerdem wirst du noch einige Veränderungen in deiner Magie, vielleicht sogar in deiner Persönlichkeit bemerken nun da der Horkrux entfernt wurde. Welche weiß ich noch nicht genau, aber der Horkrux hatte doch so einigen Einfluss auf dich.

Es werden noch einige andere Sachen auf dich zu kommen die ich dir jetzt noch nicht unbedingt mitteilen werde, aber du wirst sie erfahren, denn du wirst (und jetzt kommt das Beste) von mir besucht werden. Wie oft und wann genau weiß ich noch nicht, aber damit du ja nichts falsch machst muss ich ja wohl oder übel zu dir kommen.

So ich glaube das war es jetzt. Alles andere können wir später besprechen wenn wir wissen wo genau du landen wirst, ansonsten…hast du vielleicht noch eine Frage?«

»Nein nicht wirklich, wie schon gesagt ich kann dich ja später noch fragen…aber…bist du dir sicher das Hermione meine Seelenverwandte ist?« fragte Harry leicht panisch, er konnte es einfach nicht glauben. Hermione Granger, seine beste Freundin sollte seine Seelenverwandte sein?

»Warum ist es nur so schwer für dich es zu akzeptiere, hmm? Kannst du mir das sagen? Aber wenn es dich beruhigt, selbst wenn sie deine Seelenverwandte ist heißt es nicht das du mit ihr zusammen kommen muss. Du kannst es ja auch so sehr vermasseln dass sie dich nicht will. Seelenverwand bedeutet nur dass du mit keiner anderen Person auf dieser Welt glücklicher wärst als mit ihr, aber wenn du dich so sehr dagegen sträubst ist auch nichts zu machen. Aber ich geb dir mal einen Tipp. Denk nicht darüber nach ob sie deine Seelenverwandte ist oder nicht, wenn du dich irgendwann einmal in sie verlieben solltest, dann weil sie die Person ist die sie ist und nicht weil ihr füreinander bestimmt seid. Wenn du das so siehst ist alles viel leichter (auch wenn das gerade jetzt vielleicht noch Sinn ergibt). Wenn das nun alles war, sag ich dann mal Tschü-«

»Warte ich hab noch eine Frage!« auf diese Antwort war Harry am meisten gespannt, denn es interessierte ihn wirklich und er brannte nur darauf die Frage zu stellen. Teah die auf vieles gefasst war, sah das jedoch nicht kommen. Neben all den Fragen die er stellen konnte suchte er sich ausgerechnet »Was sollen die Plüschhäschen an den Wänden draußen?« aus. Sie sah ihn mit einem schiefen Lächeln an und sagte nur »Wir dachten uns Totenschädel wären zu gruselig um Leute zu beobachten.« Und dann wurde alles um Harry herum schwarz.

* * *

**So das wars. Hinterlasst bitte ein review (alles erlaubt ausser flames)**


	2. Zurück bei den Dursleys

**Nun da, das zweite Kapitel. Es ist nicht unbedingt so wie ich es wollte, eigentlich wollte ich es viel kürzer schrieben und das was im nächsten kapitel kommt schon hier hingeben aber meine kleine schwester hat sich dagegen gestellt und da sie einfach liebe ist ( beziehungsweise ich habe Angst vor ihr) habe ich es halt so upgeloade. Hoffe es gefällt euch trotzdem.**

**Und danke für die Reviews!! Weiter so**

**Disclaimer: Muss ich wirklich erwähnen das ich nicht JK bin und das mir nichts gehört??**

* * *

**Harry Potter und die siebte Chance**

Kapitel 002

_Zurück bei den Dursleys  
_

* * *

_Boom, boom, boom…_

Dieses Geräusch weckte Harry schlagartig auf. Er sprang sofort auf und griff dabei nach seinem Zauberstab, den er die langen Nächte über im Zelt mit seinen Freunden und auch später in _Shell Cottage _immergriffbereit hatte (wenn man von einem psychopatisch veranlagten, größenwahnsinnigen, selbstverliebten Massenmörder verfolgt wird, dessen Interesse an einem selbst fast schon an krankhafte Besessenheit grenzt und schon an Stalking erinnert, dann kann man es sich erlauben etwas paranoid zu sein). Doch leider hatte Harry zwei Dinge nicht bedacht. Erstens war da die Kleinigkeit dass er keinen Zauberstab bei sich hatte und Zweitens, und das hatte eine _schlagartige_ Wirkung, war der Raum in dem er sich befand um einiges niedriger als erwartet. So schlug er mit voller Wucht seinen Kopf an und fiel sofort wieder auf seine Liegefläche zurück.

»Junge wach auf und beeil dich! Du musst noch das Frühstück zubereiten bevor du dich auf den Weg in die Schule machst. Also trödle nicht herum! Hast du verstanden?« ertönte die schrille Stimme von seiner Tante Petunia, die anscheinend nichts vom Aufprall mitbekommen hatte (was vielleicht daran liegen konnte das eine Tür ihr die Sicht versperrte).

Harry, dessen Kopf vor Schmerzen pochte, erinnerte sich erst jetzt was zuvor geschehen war…er war gestorben… Teah, sein sehr attraktiver, wenn auch etwas angsteinflößender Tod … die Zeitreise…die Plüschhäschen (die tatsächlich dazu da waren um einen zu beobachten).

Er sah sich mit Tränen gefüllte Augen um und so wie es aussah war er im Wandschrank unter der Treppe. Er war wieder zurück bei den Dursleys, welch eine Freude.

»Ich habe gefragt ob du mich verstanden hast?« drang wieder die Stimme von Tante Petunia durch die Tür.

»Ja Tante. Ich bin gleich da.« sagte Harry und versuchte dabei den Schmerz in seiner Stimme zurückzuhalten.

Harry der wusste das er Ärger bekommen würde, wenn sein Onkel und Dudley das Essen nicht rechtzeitig vorgesetzt bekamen, entschied sich lieber zuerst anzuziehen und das zu tun was seine Tante ihm sagte, bevor er sich Gedanken darüber machte in welcher Zeit er denn nun genau angekommen war. Außerdem tat ihm sein Kopf vom Aufprall immer noch so weh, dass seine Gedanken leicht getrübt waren, so stand er auch etwas neben sich während er sich anzog.

Auf dem Weg zu Küche viel ihm auf wie klein er doch war. Besonders in den übergroßen Sachen von Dudley fühlte er sich winzig. Als er die Küche betrat, bemerkte er, dass bereits alle am Tisch saßen. Tante Petunia schlürfte an ihrem Morgentee und sah dabei wie ein Pferd aus, das versucht den Mund so gering wie nur irgend möglich aufzumachen aber dabei trotzdem alles in einem Zug wegtrank. Onkel Vernon las seine Morgenzeitung und sah wie immer aus, nur etwas jünger (das bedeutet er sah immer noch aus wie ein Walross nur mit weniger Falten).

Dudleys Erscheinung hingegen war für Harry überraschend. Nicht dass er anders aussah (er hatte immer noch seinen kurzen, fast nicht Vorhandenen Hals von Onkel Vernon, und die blonden Haare von Tante Petunia), nicht einmal die Tatsache dass Dudley als Kind (er konnte nicht älter als acht sein) eher einem Schwein glich als einem Menschen war überraschend. Nein, was Harry überraschte war das dieser kleine, übergewichtige Junge im Vergleich zu seinem zukünftigen selbst, unheimlich dünn erschien (und das konnte was heißen, den bereits für diesen Dudley wahr der Stuhl auf dem er saß zu klein).

Sein Cousin saß ruhig da, spielte mit einem Gameboy und ignorierte Harry. Harry wusste jedoch dass dies nicht von allzu langer Dauer sein kann, denn sobald er kein Essen bekam konnte Dudley zu einer Tötungsmaschine mutieren. Er schmiss dann mit allem um sich, egal ob es sein Gameboy, eine Gabel oder eine Messer war.

Also wollte Harry so schnell wie möglich seine Arbeit erledigen, doch wurde er von seiner Tante unterbrochen, »Was um Himmels Willen hast du mit deinem Kopf angestellt Junge?« schrie sie und Harry wusste nicht ob vor Wut, Ekel oder Mitgefühl (wobei er das letztere stark bezweifelte).

Harry, der nicht verstand was seine Tante meinte griff seinen Kopf an und bemerkte dass seine Haare komisch feucht waren. Er nahm seine Hand runter und sah, dass sie mit Blut beschmiert war. Anscheinend war der Aufprall doch härter als erwartet. Beim Anblick des Blutes bekam Harry Angst, was er nicht verstand. Gut er war kaum mal fünf Minuten in seinem neuen Leben schon hatte er eine Verletzung, aber trotzdem, wo kam diese Angst her?

Tante Petunia stand auf und ging zu ihm hinüber um die Wunde zu begutachten. Sie sah sich die Wunde genau an bevor sie schnaubte und dann sagte, »Vernon, ich werde wohl mit ihm ins Krankenhaus fahren.«

»Wozu. Es ist wahrscheinlich nur eine Platzwunde. Kein Grund um extra Geld für den Arzt rauszuhauen und das nur wegen ihm.« antwortete Onkel Vernon und würdigte Harry dabei keines Blickes.

Anscheinend hatte sich nichts geändert, selbst in dieser Zeit redeten die Dursleys über ihn als ob er nicht anwesend wäre. Jedoch musste Harry etwas sagen, denn nur beim Gedanken ans Krankenhaus vergrößerte sich seine Angst, »Tante, Onkel Vernon hat Recht. Ich brauch wirklich keinen Arzt.« sagte Harry und klang fast schon panisch. Er wollte wirklich nicht ins Krankenhaus.

»Junge, halt den Mund wenn ich mit deinem Onkel rede.« sagte ihm seine Tante grob, bevor sie sich wieder an ihren Ehemann wandte, »Vernon wir müssen dort hin. Stell dir vor er geht so in die Schule. Die Lehrer würden gleich merken das was nicht stimmt und dann würde das Gerede anfangen. Nein, da ist es wirklich besser zum Arzt zu gehen.«

Wow, und da war Harry beinahe bereit zu glauben dass seine Tante sich vielleicht Sorgen um ihn machen könnte, aber er hätte es besser wissen müssen. Sie hatte sich nur Sorgen gemacht was andere sagen könnten wenn sie seine unbehandelte Wunde sahen. Wie schön war es zu wissen, dass nicht einmal eine Zeitreise seine Verwandte ändern konnte .

Und so ging Harry anstatt mit Dudley in die Schule, mit seiner Tante in das nahe gelegene Unfallkrankenhaus. Natürlich wurde hier lauthals von Dudley Protest eingebracht, »Warum muss ich zur Schule und er nicht? Ich will auch nicht hin! Ich will auch viel lieber ins Krankenhaus!« (Wie konnte Harry nur denken dass Dudley nett aussah?)

Diese Tirade ging einige Minuten lang weiter, erst als ihn Onkel Vernon mit Geschenken bestochen hatte war er damit einverstanden in die Schule zu gehen.

Je länger Harry im Krankenhaus war, desto weniger konnte er verstehen warum Dudley eher hier sein wollte als in der Schule. Den mal davon abgesehen, dass die Wartezeit bis sie endlich an der Reihe waren wie eine Ewigkeit schien, mussten sie auch noch die verschiedensten Verletzungen sehen. Und bei einigen lief es Harry eiskalt, denn Rücken runter, denn der Anblick eines Glasstückes im Arm war nicht gerade freudenerweckend.

Harry wurde erst einmal untersucht und dann zum Röntgen geschickt, damit ja sicher war das es eine Platzwunde war und nicht was schlimmeres. Nachdem das geklärt wurde war es an der Zeit die Wunde zu nähen. Bei den Worten »Muss genäht werden.« kämpfte Harry krampfhaft gegen den Drang einfach wegzulaufen. Und das verstand er nicht. Er verstand einfach nicht warum er weglaufen wollte. Gut die Betäubungsspritze war mindestens zehn Zentimeter lang wenn nicht sogar mehr (zumindest schien es ihm so) und die Nadel zum Nähen war auch nicht gerade ein Augenschmaus. Aber um Himmels Willen er war doch (zumindest seelisch) siebzehn Jahre alt und er hatte schon viel Schlimmeres erlebt. Und um das alles noch zu übertreffen, musste er jetzt auch noch mit Tränen kämpfen. Was war denn nur los mit ihm?

* * *

Harry war noch nie so glücklich als er wieder immer Ligusterweg war, um ehrlich zu sein war er das erste Mal glücklich darüber wieder hier zu sein (da sieht man was ein Krankenhaus und vier Stiche so alles anrichten können). Zumindest hatte er erfahren dass es Anfang Mai des Jahres 1988 war. Das hieß er hatte noch drei Jahre bis er nach Hogwarts gehen würde, noch drei Jahre bis er seine Freunde sehen würde. Wobei wer weiß, vielleicht würde er das ändern. Er musste sowieso erst einmal Pläne erstellen für seine nächsten Schritte, und das gefiel ihm gar nicht, denn das war eher Hermiones Fachgebiet. Aber dann wiederrum, wie schon gesagt er hatte drei Jahre bis er wieder nach Hogwarts gehen würde also hatte er noch genügen Zeit, zumindest war er davon überzeugt.

»Junge komm, wenn du schon hier bist, kannst du mir auch gleich etwas zur Hand gehen.« rief seine Tante aus dem Wohnzimmer zu ihm hinüber. Harry wusste das 'etwas zur Hand gehen' gleich bedeutend war mit 'Ich gebe dir die anstrengendsten und zeitaufwendigste Arbeiten im Haushalt die ich finden kann', also erstaunte es ihn nicht als er sich eine Stunde später immer noch im Garten befand und für seine Tante Unkraut jätete. Aber wenigstens hatte er so Zeit etwas nachzudenken. Er würde auf jeden Fall einiges ändern in dieser Zeit. Zuerst würde er in die Winkelgasse gehen um etwas Geld zu holen und vielleicht wenn es ging einen Zauberstab zu kaufen. Das dürfte schwierig werden da er nicht mal wusste wie er hinkommen sollte. Er bezweifelte dass sein Onkel in einfach so nach London bringen und ihn für einige Stunden dort lassen würde. Mit dem _**Fahrenden Ritter**_ konnte er auch nicht fahren, denn erstens fehlte ihm ein Zauberstab um ihn zu rufen (wenn man überhaupt dafür einen braucht) und zweitens hatte er kein Geld um die Fahrt zu bezahlen. Aber er würde schon einen Weg finden.

Als nächstes würde er (und das war bei weitem noch schwieriger) versuchen Sirius aus Askaban zu holen. Dieses Mal sollte er das Gefängnis als freier Mann verlassen und nicht als Flüchtling. Dazu musste er Wurmschwanz fangen und dazu brauchte er einen Zauberstab was ihn wieder zu seinem ersten Problem führte, _**wie sollte er in die Winkelgasse kommen**_?

Harrys Gedanken wurden wieder mal von seiner Tante unterbrochen, die ihn rein rief, damit er ihr beim Kochen helfen konnte. Dies konnte nur bedeuten das Dudley bald aus der Schule kommen würde (»Ah welch Freude!«). Er hatte recht. Kaum hatten seine Tante und er alles fürs Essen vorbereitet, da stürmte auch schon Dudley durch die Tür und schritt geradewegs Richtung Essen während er auf seinem Weg in die Küche einfach alles auf den Boden fallen ließ.

»Na Duddymatz, wie war die Schule? War mein Engel wieder schön brav?« Harry musste sich sein Lachen verkneifen. Dudley als Engel zu bezeichnen war genauso wie Malfoy wohlgeraten zu nennen. Wenn seine Tante nur wüsste was er bereits in diesem jungen alter alles in der Schule anstellt. Aber selbst dann bezweifelte Harry dass seine Tante und sein Onkel jemals etwas anderes über Dudley denken würden. Für sie scheint doch die Sonne aus dem Ort wo er seine Exkremente raus lässt.

»Waah gawnz okaw.« sagte Dudley während er gleichzeitig versuchte sich das ganze Essen auf einmal reinzustopfen. Er erinnerte Harry dabei sehr stark an Ron, »Dwi Lwehrewin…« hier verschluckte sich Dudley so sehr das Tante Petunia ihm auf den Rücken klopfen musste. Anscheinend war ihm das eine Warnung, denn er entschied sich den Rest zu erzählen ohne dabei gleichzeitig zu essen (auch für Dudley gibt es noch Hoffnung). »Die Lehrerin hat uns aber diesmal so viel zum machen gegeben. Wir müssen ganze zehn Rechnungen machen. Das ist so viel.« beschwerte sich Dudley. Harry konnte nur schnauben, was er jedoch geschickt als husten tarnen konnte als ihm seine Tante einen bösen Blick zu warf. »Sie hat mir auch Sachen für Harry gegeben. Hat gefragt wo er ist.« und schon war Dudley wieder beim Essen.

»Was hast du ihr gesagt.« fragte Tante Petunia ihn. Und er antwortete, und das schockte Harry beinahe zu Tode, nachdem er erst sein Essen runtergeschluckt hatte, »Hab gesagt er ist zu dumm zum aufstehen. Hat sich den Kopf weh getan im Wandschrank.« und schon wieder stürzte sich Dudley regelrecht aufs Essen.

Harry beobachtete die ganze Szene leise und sah schon wie sich die Zahnräder in Tante Petunias Kopf drehten. Anscheinend fing sie die Nachricht nicht gut auf, das Dudley erzählt hat das er sich im Wandschrank verletzt hat.

* * *

Abgesehen von diesem Gespräch verlief der Nachmittag ziemlich ruhig. Harry und Dudley machten ihre Hausaufgaben. Wobei Harry darauf achtete langsamer zu sein als Dudley. Er konnte sich nur zu gut daran erinnern was geschehen würde wenn er in etwas besser war als sein Cousin. Solange seine Antworten am Ende richtig waren, war es egal dass er für diese zehn Rechnungen (die er eigentlich in einer Minute erledigen könnte) eine ganze Stunde brauchte. Dudley wäre natürlich auch um einiges schneller gewesen hätte er nicht andauernd seine Arbeit unterbrochen um sich lauthals zu beschweren wie gemein doch die Lehrerin war, dass sie ihm so viel Hausaufgaben gegeben hat, obwohl er ja so ein guter Schüler sei (»Ja Duddymatz du hast ja so recht. Mummy wird mit deiner Lehrerin reden und ihr sagen, dass das für dich nicht nötig ist.«). Harry der sich nur allzu gut an Dudleys schulische Leistungen erinnern konnte wusste, dass er um einiges mehr nötig hätte um besser zu werden.

Danach ging Dudley zum Fernseher während Harry wieder zurück in den Garten musste um weiter Unkraut zu jäten.

Das Abendessen, bei dem Onkel Vernon wieder zu Hause war, verlief auch so wie sich Harry erinnern konnte. Dies bedeutete das Onkel Vernon sich mal wieder über seine Mitarbeiter beschwerte, dann über Harry, dann über die Wirtschaft, wieder Harry, die Jugend von heute, Harry, die Rentner, die nichts besseres zu tun hatten als den ganzen Tag auf der faulen Haut zu liegen und den schwer arbeitenden Menschen zu schikanieren, Harry, das Gesundheitswesen, Harry, die Politik, Harry, die Kriminalitätsrate und schlussendlich Harrys Haare (»Der Junge sollte mal wieder zum Frisör, so wie der aussieht denken noch alle dass wir hier einen Punk bei uns haben.«)

Nachdem Harry den Tisch abgeräumt hatte, ging er ins Badezimmer um sich fürs schlafen gehen zu Recht zu machen. Er hoffte dass er wenigstens in seinem Wandschrank auf eine Idee kommen würde um in die Winkelgasse zu gelangen. Er war schon dabei die Tür zu seinem Schlafplatz zu öffnen als Onkel Vernon ihn zu sich rief, »Junge kommst du mal her!« Wieso riefen ihn eigentlich alle hier Junge? War es denn so schwer seinen Namen auszusprechen? Dabei war er so leicht.

Harry stand nun vor seinem Onkel, »Junge…Harry.« da, da war es. Er hatte es geschafft. Markiert diesen Tag im Kalender, ruft den Premierminister an, oder noch besser gleich die Queen, den Onkel Vernon hatte es nach so langer Zeit endlich geschafft seinen Namen zu nennen. Für diese erstaunliche Leistung sollte es eine Parade geben, nein das würde nicht reichen. Ein nationaler Feiertag sollte ausgerufen werden, das wäre das Richtige.

»Also deine Tante und ich haben nachgedacht. Und naja wir finden dass du langsam zu groß wirst für deinen Wandschrank und daher glauben wir du solltest Dudleys zweites Zimmer bekommen.« hatte Harry richtig gehört? Er sollte ein eigenes Zimmer bekommen? Beziehungsweise, er sollte _**jetzt schon**_ sein eigenes Zimmer bekommen? Das war drei Jahre lang zu früh.

»Wieso bekomme ich ein eigenes Zimmer?« Harry konnte sich die Frage nicht verkneifen. Er stand hier, bekam sein Zimmer und das drei Jahre früher als in seinem vorherigen Leben und trotzdem konnte er nicht das Gefühl umgehen dass es dabei einen Hacken gab.

»Hast du nicht zugehört Junge? Wie schon gesagt, wir finden du wirst langsam zu groß, was die Wunde an deinem Kopf deutlich zeigt, also bekommst du ein eigenes Zimmer.« Harry konnte sein Glück nicht fassen. Ein riesiges Lächeln breitete sich über seinem Gesicht aus und, was ihn selber wahrscheinlich noch mehr überraschte als irgendjemanden sonst auf dieser Welt, denn keiner hätte das jemals erwartet was dann geschah (nicht einmal Dumbledore, der sogar vorausgesehen hatte das Ron, Harry und Hermione auf der Horkrux jagt verlassen würde, nur um dann wieder zurück zu wollen, hätte das erwartet). Harry ging rüber und umarmte seinen Onkel. Dieser Moment war sehr kurz, denn kaum hatte Harry bemerkt was er da tat, ließ er auch schon sofort wieder los. Nach dem Gesichtsausdruck seines Onkels zu urteilen, dachte der darüber nach ob das gerade wirklich geschehen ist oder ob er Angst haben musste an irgendeiner Halluzination zu leiden, und das wäre nicht gut, den eine Halluzination ist nicht normal, und alles was nicht normal ist mögen die Dursleys ganz und gar nicht (warum sie dann ihren Sohn mochten war Harry immer schon ein Rätsel, weil der war ja alles andere als _**normal**_).

Harry hatte Angst dass sein Onkel es sich nun anders Überlegen konnte, also drehte er sich um und ging Richtung Wandschrank. »Ah und Harry.« Bei Merlins Bart, sein Onkel hatte ihn zum zweiten Mal innerhalb von fünf Minuten beim Namen genannt. Was für Überraschungen konnte dieser Tag noch so bringen? »Falls jemand fragt wie du deine Wunde bekommen hast… sag ihnen du wolltest Schuhe aus dem Schrank nehmen und beim aufrichten hast du dich verletzt, verstanden.«

»Ja Onkel Vernon.« deshalb hatte er also das Zimmer bekommen. Die Dursleys hatten Angst dass jemand erfahren würde wo er schläft. »_Deswegen hat also Tante Petunia auf Dudleys Erzählung so komisch reagiert. Sie hat Angst das jemand Fragen stellt und ich mich verplapper. Na ja mir soll es Recht sein, solange ich nur ein Zimmer habe.«_ dachte sich Harry.

Er eilte zum Wandschrank hin, nahm all seine Sachen (was nicht gerade viel war) in die Arme und lief die Treppen hoch. Dabei dachte er nach warum er gerade seinen Onkel umarmte. Oder warum er auf einmal Angst hat vor Kleinigkeiten wie Spritzen. Oder warum es ihm allgemein so schwer viel seine Gefühle zu kontrollieren. »_Na wer weiß, vielleicht ist das ja nur ein Nebeneffekt auf die Zeitreise. Ich werde Teah fragen wenn ich sie sehe. Sie hat ja gesagt dass sie kommt._« dachte er sich.

Oben hörte er wie Tante Petunia gerade dabei war Dudley zu beruhigen (zumindest versuchte sie es halt). Anscheinend hatte er gerade erfahren, dass Harry sein zweites Zimmer bekommen würde. Es sah so aus als ob es egal wäre unter welchen Umständen oder wann Harry dieses Zimmer bekommen würde, eins war immer sicher: Dudley würde das nicht gefallen und er würde dies auch lauthals verkünden.

Harry konnte sich nur wundern was so eine kleine Platzwunde am Kopf auslösen konnte. Wer weiß, wenn so etwas geringes wie diese Wunde eine solche Wirkung hatte, vielleicht war es dann doch nicht allzu schwer die Zukunft zu verändern.

Mit diesen Gedanken ging Harry zu seinem neuen, Schrägstrich, alten Zimmer.

Als Harry jedoch den Raum betrat, wartete dort schon jemand auf ihn. Und bei dem Anblick wusste er, dass er in Schwierigkeiten steckte. In mächtigen Schwierigkeiten.

»Hallo Potter. Lang nicht gesehen. Bist du bereit gefoltert zu werde?« hatte er nicht gesagt das er in Schwierigkeiten steckte.

* * *

**So das wars. Hoffe es hat euch gefalen. Reviews sind immer gern gesehen und dazu beschleunigen sie meine Arbeit (hust, hust, Hinweis, hust, hust)**


	3. Die Winkelgasse! Nur wie kommt man hin?

**Hier ist das dritte Kapitel. Es tut mir sooooooooooo unendlich Leid dass ich es erst jetzt uploade, aberich habe sogar einen Grund. Ich war in serbien im September (uni beginnt erst im Oktober) und dort ist mein Laptop abgestürtz. Als ich ihn dan zur reparatur bracht hat es ganze 3 wochen gedauert bis ich ihn wieder bekommen hab. Und dann waren noch all meine datein gelöscht. beziehungsweise nicht mehr vorhanden da die festplatte ausgetauscht wurde. ich musste also dieses kapitel neu schreiben. **

**Ich weiß das ist eine chlechte ausrede, aber sie ist wahr!!! glaubt mir. Wist ihr wie schlecht ich mich gefühlt habe ohne laptop. :(**

**Naja auf jeden Fall danke für all die reviews, wirklich danke. Hoffe ihr hört nicht damit auf.**

**Übrigens wenn dieses Zeichen ist § heißt es es wird parsel gesprochen.  
**

**Disclaimer: Muss ich wirklich erwähnen das ich nicht JK bin und das mir nichts gehört??**

* * *

**Harry Potter und die siebte Chance**

Kapitel 003

_Die Winkelgasse! Nur wie kommt man hin?_

* * *

_»Hallo Potter. Lang nicht gesehen. Bist du bereit gefoltert zu werde?« hatte er nicht gesagt dass er in Schwierigkeiten steckte._

Beim Anblick von Teah, seinem Tod, musste Harry wirklich stark überlegen ob es nicht klüger wäre sich einfach umzudrehen um so schnell wie nur irgend möglich wegzulaufen. Und je länger sie so da standen ohne etwas zu sagen, umso ansprechender schien ihm diese Idee.

»Na Potter. Ich hätte mal so eine _klitzekleine_ Frage bevor ich mich auf dich stürze. Wie um _**HIMMELS WILLEN**_ hast du es geschafft dir eine Kopfverletzung zuzuziehen? Und das gerade mal _**FÜNF **_Sekunden nach deiner Ankunft hier! Könntest du mir das erklären, hmm?« fragte Teah und sah dabei aus als ob es ihr wirklich schwer fallen würde sich mit ihrer Drohung zurückzuhalten.

Doch dann schloss sie ihre Augen, atmete einmal tief ein und sagte, »Weißt du was vergiss es. Ich will es nicht einmal wissen.« Sie öffnete wieder ihre Augen und blickte Harry (welch eine Überraschung) böse an, doch dieser schien dies gar nicht zu bemerken, er war einfach nur froh dass sie ihn nicht umbringen wollte (zumindest für jetzt schien es so) »Ich hoffe nur dass das deine letzte Verletzung sein wird.« Harry nickte energisch um ihr das zu versichern, doch insgeheim wusste er dass dieser Wunsch von Teah nie in Erfüllung gehen würde. Hallo, sein Name war Harry Potter und der schien Verletzungen und andere Katastrophen magisch anzuziehen.

»Naja wenigstens hast du so dieses Zimmer bekommen. Ich hätte keine große Lust gehabt mich zu dir in den Schrank zu quetschen, nur damit wir in Ruhe reden können. Wobei dieses Zimmer ja auch nicht gerade groß ist.« Teah sah sich während sie sprach um. Es war wirklich klein, aber es war genug, außerdem plante Harry sowieso nicht hier allzu lang zu bleiben. Er würde einen Weg finden hier weg zu kommen. Er würde Sirius befreien und vielleicht bei ihm einziehen (was heißt hier vielleicht, er würde sicher bei ihm einziehen). Doch wie sollte er ihn befreien? Okay, die Antwort darauf war leicht. Er müsste nur Wurmschwanz fangen und somit beweisen das Sirius unschuldig ist. Doch wie sollte er das am besten anstellen? Er konnte nicht einfach so zu den Weasleys gehen und ihn entführen um ihn anschließend vors Ministerium zu zerren (wobei das mal gar nicht eine so schlechte Idee wäre). Aber damit würde er zu viele Fragen hervorrufen, denn wie konnte ein sieben jähriges Kind einen erwachsenen Zauberer gefangen nehmen (selbst wenn es sich hierbei um Wurmschwanz handelte) der sich zusätzlich noch mit Hilfe seine Animagus-Form tarnte? Und dann war da noch das Problem wie er überhaupt zu den Weasleys kommen sollte. Er hatte keinen Zauberstab um den _Fahrenden Ritter_ rufen zu können, geschweige den apparieren zu können, noch wusste er nicht wie man auf muggelart dorthin gelangt (konnte man das überhaupt?).

»Hörst du mir überhaupt zu?« Teahs Stimme durchbrach Harrys Gedankenfluss.

»Was? Oh, ähm…nein. Tut mir leid. War gerade in Gedanken, könntest du das wiederholen… bitte.«

»Ich hab dich gerade gefragt was du hier von hältst. Von der Zeit in die du gelandet bist.« fügte Teah hinzu als sie Harrys verwirrten Blick sah.

»Ah so. Gut nehm ich mal an. Ich hab genug Zeit um einiges Verändern zu können. Aber trotzdem, warum eigentlich so früh? Es hätte mein erstes Jahr in Hogwarts vollkommen gereicht.«

»Das wirst du noch herausfinden.« man merkte das Teah ihm keine weiteren Hinweise darüber geben würde was er den herausfinden würde. Also fragte er mal etwas was ihn ziemlich interessierte.

»Teah, was ist eigentlich mit mir los?«

»Wie meinst du das?«

»Naja, ich kann irgendwie meine Gefühle nicht unter Kontrolle halten.«

»Wie nicht unter Kontrolle?«

»Ich hab wegen Kleinigkeiten Angst und möchte heulen…und naja, vorhin… vorhin habe ich mich so sehr übers Zimmer gefreut das ich sogar Onkel Vernon umarmt habe.«

Teah fing lauthals an zu lachen (anscheinend fand sie die Vorstellung wie Harry seinen Onkel umarmt zum Schreien komisch). Harry jedoch machte sich nur sorgen das seine Verwandten sie hören konnte, also versuchte er sie dazu zu bringen etwas leiser zu sein. Doch das half nichts. Sie lachte einfach weiter (weshalb auch immer), erst als sie sah das Harry vor Verzweiflung den Tränen nahe war (er hatte wirklich Angst, dass sein Onkel oder seine Tante Teah hören könnte) hörte sie auf.

»Keine Sorge Harry, sie können mich nicht hören. Nur du kannst das. Ich könnte hier auf und abspringen, mich auf dich stürzen, dich in Grund und Boden schreien und deine Verwanden würde nichts davon mit bekommen.« Irgendwie beruhigte das Harry nicht sonderlich. »Aber du musst zugeben, die Vorstellung wie du deinen Onkel umarmst war einfach nur so abwegig, dass ich nicht anders konnte.« es schien beinahe so als ob sie gleich wieder loslachen würde, doch wie schon gesagt, nur beinahe.

»Du willst also wissen was mit dir los ist?«

»Ja!« _Hätte ich sonst gefragt_, dachte sich Harry.

»Naja, um es auf den Punkt zu bringen du bist ein Kind.«

»Und, was soll das jetzt wieder heißen?«

»Das, mein lieber Harry, soll heißen dass du ein Kind bist und nun mal so fühlst wie ein Kind. Du hast zwar deine Erinnerungen aus der Zukunft, aber dennoch steckst du in dem Körper eines Kindes. Und daher fühlst du auch wie ein Kind.«

Harry sah sie mit offenem Mund an. Er wusste nicht was er denken, geschweige denn sagen sollte.

»Mach dir keine Sorgen Harry. Es ist nicht schlimm wie ein Kind zu fühlen.« auf Teahs Gesicht formte sich ein böswilliges Grinsen, »Warte erst wenn du wieder in die Pubertät kommst. Das wird schlimm. Denk nur an die Achterbahn der Gefühle die, die peinlichen Momente die einem hormongesteuertem Jungen geschehen und an all die kleinen und großen Katastrophen die die Pubertät mit sich bringt. Und du hast das Glück das alles gleich zwei Mal zu erleben. Ist das nicht toll?«

»Das meinst du nicht ernst, oder?« Harry wusste das Teah vollkommen ernst war als ihr Grinsen nur noch breiter und (wenn dies überhaupt möglich war) boshafter wurde.

»Nimm es als Strafe für deine sechs Tode. Naja ist ja jetzt auch nicht wichtig. Ich bin hier um zu sehen ob du heil angekommen bist, was ja nicht der Fall war.« Teah sah Harry wieder böse an (»Es war nicht meine Schuld!«) »Und hast du dir schon überlegt was du als nächstes machen wirst?«

»Nicht wirklich. Ich weiß zwar ungefähr was ich machen will bevor ich nach Hogwarts komme (wie Sirius befreien, ein paar Horkruxe zerstören), aber wie ich das anstellen soll weiß ich noch nicht.« Harry schnaubte, »Ich glaube am besten wäre es erst einmal in die Winkelgasse zu gehen. Dort könnte ich erst mal bei Gringotts vorbeischauen um die Geldfrage zu klären. Und in der Winkelgasse könnte ich mir auch einen Zauberstab besorgen. Wie ich hinkomme, weiß ich zwar auch nicht, da ich bezweifle das mein Onkel mich einfach so nach London fahren würde (und nach Geld um dort alleine hinzukommen muss ich gar nicht erst fragen). Aber ich würd mal sagen, das wird sich schon ergeben.«

»Du hast _wirklich_ die Arglosigkeit eines Kindes, hmm?« Teah sah kurz aus dem Fenster raus. Es sah so aus als ob sie überlegen würd, »Aber die Winkelgasse ist gar nicht mal eine so schlechte Idee. Das mit wie du hinkommst wird ich schon klären, mach dir da keine Sorgen. Wobei, wenn ich dir einen Rat geben darf…« Sie blickte Harry mit einem Lächeln an, »…geh erst zu deinem Geburtstag hin.«

»Wieso erst so spät und wieso gerade zu meinem Geburtstag.«

»Sagen wir es mal so Harry… dort wirst du meine Überraschung bekommen von der ich gesprochen habe.« Sie lächelte Harry noch mal kurz an bevor sie weitersprach, »Ich wird dann mal jetzt auch verschwinden. Wir sehen uns nachdem du deine Überraschung bekommst. Ich wette du willst dann nämlich sicher eine Erklärung.« Teah macht Harry langsam Angst mit ihrem immer breiter werdenden Lachen (es konnte einfach nichts Gutes bedeuten wenn Teah die in sonst nur anschrie in anlächelte).

»Und pass ja auf Harry! Du weißt das ist deine siebte und letzte Chance das alles gerade zu biegen und dein Schicksal zu erfüllen. Ich möchte nicht wegen deiner Dummheiten meinen Job verlieren.« ahh und da war es wieder. Teah bei ihrer Lieblingsbeschäftigung: Harry tadeln. Er musste sich also nicht allzu große Sorgen machen.

Und mit einem »Bis zu deinem Geburtstag!« verschwand Teah auch schon.

* * *

Die nächsten Wochen verliefen für Harry recht gut. Nicht das seine Verwandten nett zu ihm waren, oder ihn (das durfte man nicht mal denken) menschlich behandelten. Aber dass er sein eigenes Zimmer hatte war wirklich großartig. Wenn er nicht gerade zur Schule ging, seiner Tante beim Haushalt half oder einfach nur durch die Gegend spazierte (also kurz vorm schlafen gehen), saß er gemütlich drinnen. Da er nun dort alleine seine Hausarbeiten machen konnte, waren die schnell erledigt (man musste ja nicht mehr langsamer als Dudley sein, wenn keiner da war um es zu überprüfen) und er konnte sich dadurch anderen Sachen widmen, wie lesen. Harry bemerkte dass ihm das Lesen viel mehr Spaß bereitete als im vorherigen Zeitfluss. Ihm schien es auch so als ob er sich Dinge leichter merken konnte. (War das vielleicht eine von den Veränderungen die durch das Fehlen des Seelenstückes von Voldemort ausgelöst wurden, so wie Teah gesagt hatte?).

Außerdem fing er an Pläne zu schmieden, für die Zeit wenn er wieder in der magischen Welt sein würde. Er schrieb sie jedoch nirgends auf, aus Angst davor dass seine Tante diese Notizen zufällig finden könnte.

Auch in der Schule ging es ihm besser, zwar hatte er dort noch immer keine Freunde (alle hatten Angst vor Dudleys Bande) aber aus irgendeinem Grund hatte ihn Dudley seitdem er sich den Kopf verletzt hatte nicht mehr belästigt (irgendwie hatte Harry das schleichende Gefühl dass das Teahs Werk war).

Die letzten Schulwochen vergingen wie im Flug und schon standen die Sommerferien vor der Tür. Und kaum hatte Harry sich versehen da war es auch nur noch mehr eine Woche bis zu seinem Geburtstag. Doch er wusste immer noch nicht wie er in die Winkelgasse kommen sollte. Zwar hatte Teah gesagt sie würde sich darum kümmern, aber dennoch sicher war eben sicher (er wollte ja schließlich wissen was den die Überraschung war).

Tief in Gedanken versunkend, wie er den nun dort hin gelange sollte, saß Harry auf der Schaukel im Park in der Nähe vom Ligusterweg. Aber bis jetzt war er auf kein Ergebnis gekommen. Seinen Onkel nach Geld zu fragen oder ob er ihn hinführen könnte war zwecklos. Erstens er würde nicht erklären können warum er nach London wollte und zweitens, es geht hier um Onkel Vernon. Er würde so etwas für Harry nie tun. Falls das noch nicht deutlich genug war, probieren wir es mal so: Der Tag an dem Onkel Vernon Harry _freiwillig_ einen Gefallen tut, ist auch gleichzeitig der Tag an dem Dudley von einer Modelagentur als ihr wichtigstes Model engagiert wird, also nie, nicht in hundert Jahren.

Er könnte vielleicht heimlich etwas Geld aus der Tasche seiner Tasche _'borgen'_. Aber wie sollte er dann erklären wo er den ganzen Tag war, denn schließlich müsste er hier wohnen solange Sirius nicht befreit war. Obwohl vielleicht könnte er ja im _Tropfendem Kessel_ wohnen bis das erledigt war. Vorausgesetzt natürlich er könnte das mit Gringotts klären und an Geld gelangen (er hatte ja keinen Schlüssel) und das Tom ihm (einen dann acht jährigen kleinen Jungen) erlauben würde alleine ein Zimmer zu nehmen.

Harry Gedanken wurden jedoch von einer leisen zischenden Stimme unterbrochen.

»§_Immer diesssse Menschenjünglinge. Immer machen sssie diessssen Lärm und zerstören mein Nessst. Ich sssollte vielleicht mal einessss von denen beißßßen. Vielleicht würden sssie dann verschwinden.§_«

Harry sah sich um von wo die Stimme gekommen war. Doch erst als er auf dem Boden blickte, sah er von wo sie kam. Eine kleine, dünne, schwarz-grüne Schlange war zu sehen (sie konnte nicht länger als 15 Zentimeter sein), wie sie gerade zwischen zwei Büschen hervor kroch.

Harry wusste nicht wieso, aber irgendwie hatte er einen ungeheuren Drang mit der Schlange zu reden (vielleicht war es wegen seinem 'Menschenrettungsdienst' wie Hermione es immer so schön genannt hatte, den immerhin plante diese Schlange gerade ein Kind zu beißen).

»_§Ach, da kommt auch schon einessss. Vielleicht ssssolte ich wirklich zubeißßßen.§_«hörte Harry die Schlange sprechen umso näher er kam.

»_§Hallo.§_« sagte er zur Schlange und das komische war er wusste das er Parsel sprach. Er konnte es automatisch so wie früher jedoch war er sich bewusst dass er Parsel sprach und nicht wie sonst wo er dacht er würde ganz normal sprechen. Es fühlte sich einfach so an als ob er es jetzt nun kontrollieren konnte (wieso hatte er nicht schon früher versucht Parsel zu sprechen? Er hätte damit sicher Dudley etwas ärgern können. Wobei, dann wiederum dieser Dudley hier hatte ja noch keine Angst vor Magie beziehungsweise Harry).

»_§Oh eine verwandte Sssseele, die unssssere Sprache beherrscht, ein _Redner_. Ich dachte nicht dassss es noch Zauberer gibt die diesse Fähigkeit haben. Wasss kann ich für euch tun junger _Redner_?§_«

_»§Nichts ich wollte nur etwas plaudern. Mein Name ist Harry Potter.§_« sich vorzustellen würde doch mal keine so schlechte Idee sein, dachte sich Harry.

»_§Oh, essss ist Harry Potter. Der, der den finsssteren Lord verbannt hat. Hätte nicht gedacht ihn hier zu treffen und noch weniger hätte ich gedacht dasss gerade _Der-Junge-der-Lebt_ ein _Redner_ issst.§_«

»_§Oh du hast also auch schon von mir gehört.§_« Harry krazte sich verlegen am Hinterkopf. Nicht schon genug dass er kaum irgendwo in der magischen Welt hingehen konnte ohne erkannt zu werden, nein, jetzt kannten ihn auch schon Schlangen. Ihm war ziemlich unwohl bei dem Gedanken.

»_§Natürlich haben wir von ihnen gehört. Unter uns magischen Wesen wird immer getratscht.§_«

»_§Du bist eine magische Schlange?§_« fragte Harry verblüfft.

»_§Ja junger _Redner_. Ich bin eine magische Ssschlange. Jedoch sssind meine magischen Kräfte noch nicht ausssgereift, da ich noch sssehr jung bin. Ssssont hätte ich auch die Kinder aufhalten können die mein Nesssst zerstört haben und die hier sssso viel Lärm machen. Ich ssssollte sie dafür wirklich beißßßen.§_«

Harry der dies unter jedem Preis verhindern wollte fragte die Schlange, »_§Wenn dein Nest zerstört ist kannst du mit mir kommen. Bei mir ist es zwar nicht unbedingt leise aber ruhiger als in diesem Park ist es auf jeden Fall. Du müsstest nur in meinem Zimmer bleiben.§_«

_»§Würdesssst du mir auch Nahrung geben.§_« fragte die Schlange und hob leicht ihren Oberkörper so dass sie Harry besser in die Augen sehen konnte.

»_§Wie du willst. Wenn du jagen gehen willst kannst du das bei meiner Tante im Vorgarten tun oder ich bringe dich wo hin du willst, oder, wenn es dir lieber ist, füttere ich dich. Du müsstest mir nur versprechen niemanden zu beißen.§«_

»_§Hmm..dassss klingt gut. Ich beißßße sowieso nicht gerne in Menschenfleisch. Euer Blut schmeckt zu ssssehr nach Metall. Streck deine Hand ausss _Redner_.§_« Harry tat wie ihm gesagt wurde. Als seine Hand in der Nähe der Schlange war, kroch diese rauf und legte sich um sein Handgelenk wie ein Reifen und sagte dann »_§Hier kann ich mich etwasss wärmen. Ich konnte noch kein Sonnenbad nehmen. Und jetzt _Redner_, könntest du unssssss zu dir insssss Zimmer bringen?§_«

»_§Natürlich. Aber bitte nenn mich Harry.§_«

»_§Wie du wünscht. Ach und bevor ich esss vergessssse mein Name ist __**Nagini**__.§_«

Harry war verblüfft, konnte es wirklich sein dass er **die** Nagini gerade auf seinem Arm hatte. **Die** Schlange die Voldemort Horkrux sein würde. Oder vielleicht auch nicht mehr sein würde, denn schließlich hatte er im vorherigen Zeitfluss Nagini nicht getroffen, also dürfte sie auch kein Horkrux werden, oder? Ach…Zeitreisen waren einfach anstrengend.

* * *

Am Samstag (dem Tag vor seinem Geburtstag) hatte Harry immer noch nicht herausgefunden wie er in die Winkelgasse kommen sollte. Dass er sich das Geld aus der Tasche seiner Tante einfach nehmen sollte wurde immer ansprechender. Doch all seine Probleme lösten sich ganz von alleine als er am Frühstückstisch saß.

Der Morgen hatte ganz normal begonnen. Er stand auf. Machte sich für den Tag fertig und ging in die Küche um für seine Verwandten das Essen vorzubereiten. Als sie hineinkamen gab er jeden von ihnen etwas auf den Teller. Dabei achtete er darauf dass alle mehr bekamen als er selber (man musste ja nicht den Morgen mit unnötiger Krawall von Onkel Vernon und Dudley beginnen). Als er jedoch fertig gegessen hatte und sich schon aufmachte um in sein Zimmer zurückzukehren hielt ihn sein Onkel mit einem »Warte kurz Junge!« auf. Also blieb Harry sitzen und hörte zu was sein Onkel ihm zu sagen hatte.

»Wir, damit meine ich deine Tante, Dudley und ich werden heute Abend zu Magda fahren, da sie sich das Bein gebrochen hat und jemand sie aus dem Krankenhaus nach Hause fahren muss. Wir werden dort bis Montag bleiben, da sie sich noch daran gewöhnen muss mit Gips herumzulaufen. Und da sie dich hasst (was man ihr nicht übel nehmen kann) wirst du hier bleiben. Du wirst in deinem Zimmer bleiben. Du wirst nicht kochen, da wir Angst haben dass du das Haus in Brand setzten könntest…« _Hallo wer kocht hier jeden Morgen das Essen für euch,_ dachte sich Harry. »… also werden wir dir Geld da lassen damit du dir was zu essen holen kannst. Wir werden am Montag wieder da sein. Und morgen früh wird Mrs. Figg vorbei kommen um zu sehen was du treibst. Also treib keinerlei Unsinn. Und fass nichts an während wir weg sind hast du verstanden Junge?« Er blickte Harry mit einem drohenden Blick an, der ihm deutlich vermittelte das wenn er irgendetwas anstellt, er sich wünschen würde nicht geboren worden zu sein. »Ja Onkel Vernon, hab verstanden.«

»Gut, dann geh jetzt in dein Zimmer..«

Und genau das tat Harry. Er konnte sein Glück nicht fassen. Das musste wirklich Teah in die Wege geleitet haben. Wie sonst hätte ihn sein Onkel alleine im Haus gelassen. Der hätte normalerweise Angst davor dass das Haus in Trümmern zerfällt wenn Harry allein da ist. Und wer weiß vielleicht würde das Geld ja sogar bis London reichen.

* * *

Und tatsächlich. Das Geld was die Dursleys da gelassen hatten war genug um nach London zu fahren und sogar zurück und selbst dann würde Harry noch genug übrig bleiben um sich eine Kleinigkeit zum Essen zu kaufen. Harry konnte nicht damit aufhören daran zu denken wie dankbar er Teah doch war.

Am nächsten Morgen (seinem zweiten achten Geburtstag) wartete Harry nur noch darauf dass Mrs. Figg kurz nach ihm sehen würde. Und tatsächlich um neun war sie vor der Tür und hatte zu Harrys großer Überraschung sogar einen Geburtstagskuchen mitgebracht. Sie blieb nur kurze fünfzehn Minuten, da einer ihrer Katzen krank war. Komischerweise war Harry etwas enttäuscht dass sie so früh weggegangen ist. Immerhin war sie der erste Mensch der auch von der magischen Welt weiß den er gesehen hatte. Gut er konnte ihr natürlich nicht sagen dass er von ihr weiß, aber es war trotzdem schön zu wissen, dass sie es tat.

Harry machte sich seelenruhig auf den Weg nach London machen. Er hatte nur das Geld und Nagini mit, die sich wieder um sein Handgelenk geschlängelt hatte. Sie waren mittlerweile so etwas wie Freunde geworden und sie begleitete ihn überall hin. Meistens blieb sie im Zimmer, nur fürs jagen ging sie raus (sie bestand darauf zu jagen, den immerhin war sie 'eine tödliche, magische Schlange und kein Hauskätzchen'). Harry hatte zudem herausgefunden dass Schlangen einen ziemlich guten Sinn für Humor hatten außerdem waren sie ziemlich gute Gesprächspartner.

Die Fahrt nach London dauerte etwas. Und bis er dann zum _Tropfenden Kessel_ fand dauerte es auch eine halbe Ewigkeit (er war lange nicht mehr auf muggelart hierher gereist). Doch mit etwas Mühe (und mit dreimal die U-Bahn falsch genommen zu haben) fand Harry schlussendlich hin. Bevor er rein trat glättet er sich schnell die Stirnfransen so dass sie seine Narbe verdeckten. Er wollte ja nicht dass ihn alle gleich erkannten. Er müsste sowieso fragen ob jemanden ihm den Torbogen, der zur Winkelgasse hinführt, aufmachen könnte, denn ohne Zauberstab konnte man das nicht, und damit würde er wahrscheinlich schon genug für Aufsehen sorgen.

Er trat langsam hinein und sah sich um. Vor ihm, nicht weit entfernt, stand eine Person die ihm ziemlich bekannt vor kam. Und als diese sich umdrehte klappte sein Mund auf. Und er spiegelte damit die Bewegung dieser Person, denn die starrte ihn genauso an.

Nach einer Ewigkeit in der sie so da standen und sich mit offenem Mund anstarrten, konnte Harry nur ein Wort hervorbringen, »Her…Hermione?«

* * *

**Also wie hat es euch gefallen gut schlecht??? ich weiß extrem viele fehler. die werden noch aussgebessert. ich wollte euch nur nicht noch länger warten lassen. Also hinterlasst ein review und ich werde sobald wie möglich wieder ein neues kapitel uploaden. (wobei mich mehr reviews zum schneller schriben bringen) hallo dieses kapitel habe ich in einer nacht geschrieben (man bin ich froh wieder meinen laptop zu haben) und ja ein rat an alle, speichert eure sachen doppelt und dreifach ab. man weiß nie wann der pc abstürzt**


	4. Besorgungen

**So hier bin ich wieder. sorry das es so lang gedauert hat. Ich muss leider sagen bi zum 30. Novemeber (da habe ich meine große prüfung an der uni die ich nicht versauen darf) werde ich nicht zu oft uploaden, vielleicht einmal die Woche. Aber danach verspreche werden die Kapitel schneller kommen (solange immer ganz brav reviews hinterlassen werden *Hinweis*)**

**Also das ist das vierte kapitel und um ehrlich zu sein es ist etwa snaja...ich weiß nicht...ich bin nicht hundert prozentig zufrieden. Hoffe es gefällt euch trotzdem. Und entschuldigt die Fehler. Ich habe noch keinen Beta. aber ich versprech nach dem 30. November werde ich sie die Fehler verbesssern  
**

**Viel Spaß beim Lesen.**

**ach ja und habe ich erwähnt das die kommis toll ind..nein, dann last es mich mal so ausdrücken, ich knie nieder vor jeden der ein kommi hinterlassen hat und dnake ihm**

**und jetzt ernsthaft viel spaß beim lesen^^**

**

* * *

**

**Harry Potter und die siebte Chance**

Kapitel 004

_Besorgungen

* * *

_

_Nach einer Ewigkeit in der sie so da standen und sich mit offenem Mund anstarrten, konnte Harry nur ein Wort hervorbringen, »Her…Hermione?«_

Harry wusste nicht was er denken geschweige denn tun sollte. Er stand nur da und starrte Hermione an. Das war sie zu hundert Prozent. Sie sah genauso aus wie ihr elf jähriges. Die buschigen Haare, die etwas zu groß geraten Zähne, sie war nur kleiner. Doch was machte sie im _Tropfenden Kessel_? Sie ist doch eine Muggelgeborene und sollte nichts von diesem Ort hier wissen.

Hermione die ihn bis gerade noch ebenfalls fassungslos anstarrte, drehte sich auf einmal um, ging hinüber zu Tom dem Barkeeper, flüsterte ihm etwas zu und ging dann wieder schnurstracks auf Harry zu. Bevor dieser irgendetwas tun konnte (er war immer noch geschockt davon Hermione hier zu sehen) hatte sie ihn schon an der Hand gepackt und zog ihn mit sich die Stufen hoch und führte ihn in eines der Gästezimmer.

Dort angekommen nahm sie einen Zauberstab heraus (_Woher hatte sie denn den?_)und wehte damit über die Zimmertür, bevor sie sich wieder Harry zuwandte. Hermione stand nun direkt vor ihm. Sie schaute ihm unsicher in die Augen bevor sie sprach und Harry damit aus seiner Erstarrung holte, »Wie haben wir Sirius befreit?«

Harry konnte es nicht fassen. Sie fragte ihn etwas was sie gar nicht wissen konnte, außer…außer sie konnte sich auch an etwas erinnern. Dieser kleine Hoffnungsschimmer ließ ihn ohne Bedenken antworten, »Wir haben deinen Zeitumkehrer benützt und sind dann mit Seidenschnabel zu dem Zimmer, in dem er eingesperrt war, raufgeflogen.«

»Was ist das Letzte an was du dich erinnern kannst?« fragte Hermione ihn und zeigte keine Gefühlsregungen. »Voldemort und ich haben gegeneinander in der großen Halle gekämpft und er hat _Avada Kedavra_ (welch eine Überraschung) benützt, während ich versucht habe ihn zu entwaffnen. Na ja, und mich hat halt der Fluch dann getroffen (ich hätte vielleicht versuchen sollen auszuweichen, oder?).« sagte Harry und bereute dies auch gleich wieder im nächsten Moment.

Irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl das Hermione **das** nicht gerade hören wollte. Warum er dieses Gefühl hatte? Nun ja, wahrscheinlich waren die blauen Fleck die sich eben auf seinen Brustkorp bildeten ein Hinweis darauf. Denn kaum hatte er zu Ende gesprochen, da hatte Hermione auch schon angefangen jede Stelle seines Körpers die sie erreichen konnte mit Schlägen zu überhäufen, »Wie - kannst - du - es - wagen - Harry - James - Potter!« bei jedem Wort bekam er einen Hieb mit der Faust. Und man konnte Hermione fest zuschlagen. »Wie konntest du es wagen vor meinen Augen zu sterben.« Hermione nahm ihren Zauberstab in die Hand und zeigte mit ihm genau zwischen Harrys Augen. »Oh Potter, du kannst froh darüber sein, dass ich erleichtert bin dass du dich auch erinnerst denn glaube mir… ich hätte dich sonst schon ins nächste Jahrhundert befördert.« Ihr Gesicht war rot vor Wut.

»Heißt das etwa du kannst dich auch an alles erinnern?« war Harrys einzige Antwort auf Hermiones Tirade. Daraufhin ließ sie ihren Zauberstab sinken und anstatt wütend zu blicken umarmte sie Harry und fing lauthals an zu weinen. »Ob ich mich erinnere? Denkst du man vergisst so einfach wenn man sieht wie der beste Freund vor einem getötet wird?« fragte sie höhnisch während ihr die Tränen einfach nur so runter flossen. Harry wusste nicht was er sagen sollte (was nicht gerade etwas Neues für ihn war) er entschied sich also sie lieber weinen zu lassen (_Mädchen brauchen das manchmal, oder?)_ und umarmte sie auch. Er hätte es in diesem Moment niemals zugegeben, aber er war froh das **er selber** es war der Hermione im Arm halten konnte während sie sich ihre Trauer von der Seele weinte.

Harry wusste nicht wie lang sie so da standen, doch schlussendlich hörte Hermione auf. »Na genug geweint?« fragte er sie mit einem Grinsen während er sich leicht von ihr weg drückte um ihr ins Gesicht schauen zu können. Ihm fiel auf dass sie etwas größer war als er, zwar nicht viel aber doch etwas. »Harry versuch nicht einmal lustig zu sein.« erwiderte sie todernst. »Du hast keine Ahnung wie das ist. Weißt du wie ich mich gefühlt habe. Zuerst kommt Voldemort mit seiner Schar uns verkündet das du Tod bist und zeigt dabei auf Hagrid wie er deinen leblosen Körper in den Händen hält. Dann erstehst du wie durch ein Wunder von den Toten auf nur um diesmal vor meinen Augen getötet zu werden?!« Sie war wieder den Tränen nahe, doch schien sie sich diesmal zusammen zu reisen. »Ich sah richtig wie das Leben aus dir verschwand. Ich sah wie dein Körper leblos zu Boden fiel und Voldemort mit schallendem Gelächter über dir Stand.« Sie nahm Harrys Hand während ihr nun doch wieder die Tränen über die Wangen fielen.

»Aber wie bist du hier hergekommen…ich meine hier in die Vergangenheit.« fragte Harry neugierig, denn dies interessierte ihn wirklich.

»Ich weiß es nicht. Ich weiß nur noch dass ich in der _großen Halle_ war und auf einmal alles dunkel wurde. Im nächsten Augenblick wachte ich schon in meinem Zimmer zu Hause auf und war in dieser Zeit. Ich hab schon gedacht ich sei verrückt. Ich hab sogar angefangen mich zu fragen ob ich nicht alles geträumt hätte, aber das war ja zu absurd. Also musste ich herkommen um mich von allem zu überzeugen. Ich wusste einfach nicht was ich sonst denken sollte.« bei diesem Satz fing Harry leise an zu lachen.

Hermione sah ihn böse an, »Was gibt's da zu lachen?«

»Nichts, nichts…nur die Vorstellung das Hermione Granger nicht weiß was sie denken soll hat mich einfach zum Lachen gebracht.« sagte Harry und grinste sie verschmilzt an.

»Haha **Potter**. Schön das es dich **so** sehr amüsiert. Ich weiß nicht wie du denkst, aber einfach so in deinen alten Körper zu gelangen ohne irgendeine Erklärung kann schon jemanden (sogar mich) aus der Bahn werfen. Ich hatte Angst dass ich hier alleine war, ohne meine Freunde, ohne … ich hatte einfach Angst alleine zu sein. Ich war so froh als ich dich unten gesehen hab (den du konntest nur hier sein wenn du dich auch erinnern konntest), aber mittlerweile bin ich mir nicht mehr so sicher ob ich mich darüber freuen soll.« und sie schlug wieder auf Harry ein (er lachte immer noch).

»Ach ist das schön zu sehen wie jemand das Harry antut was ich schon die ganze Zeit machen wollte.« ertönte eine Stimme hinter ihnen.

Harry und Hermione drehten sich in die Richtung von wo die Stimme kam. Harrys lachen erstarb sofort als er die Person sah. Er hätte es wissen müssen das Teah hier sein würde. Immerhin hatte sie gesagt sie würde ihn hier wieder reffen. Hermione, die Teah noch nicht kannte, hob sofort ihren Zauberstab, »Wer sind sie? Wie sind sie hier reingekommen?«

»Oh da ist aber jemand misstrauisch. Na Harry willst du uns vorstellen oder soll ich das selber machen?«

Harry seufzte schwer bevor er sprach, »Teah das ist Hermione. Hermione das ist Teah…ähm…mein Tod.«

Und wie Hermione nun mal so ist stellte sie gleich eine Frage nach der anderen. _Hat jeder Mensch seinen Tod, oder ist einer für mehrere Menschen zuständig? Wieso ist Harry zurückgeschickt worden? Und wieso hatte sie auch ihre Erinnerungen?_

Natürlich erklärter ihr Teah alles (sie hatte auch keine Wahl, denn selbst sie bemerkte dass wenn einmal Hermiones Wissensdurst geweckt wird, man ihn lieber stillt, ansonsten könnte es passieren das gewisse Körperteile verletzt werden). Sie erzählte wie man normalerweise Menschen zurückschickt wenn sie vor ihrer Zeit sterben, aber Harry es grandiose sechs Mal geschafft hat und sie (und ihr Vorgesetzter, und dessen Vorgesetzter und so weiter) keine andere Chance gesehen haben als ihn durch die Zeit zurückzuschicken mit seinen Erinnerungen. Und da Hermione nun mal seine Seelenverwandte ist konnte sie ihre Erinnerungen auch behalten. Denn »… man keine Seelen trennen die verbunden sind.«

Hermione war genauso überrascht wie Harry über die Tatsache, dass sie Seelenverwandt sein sollten, aber im Vergleich zu ihm, nahm sie es einfach hin - »Harry es ändert nichts an der Tatsache dass wir beste Freunde sind und nicht mehr. Das einzige was es verändert hat ist dass ich auch meine Erinnerungen habe und dass ist doch gut, oder?« (Wie sehr sie sich da täuschte) - Hermione war sowie so der Ansicht dass es nun Dringenderes zum erledigen gab. Denn wie sie bemerkt hatte, waren sie bereits über eine Stunde in diesem Raum und wenn sie Harry noch begleiten wollte mussten sie sich beeilen, denn ihre Großmutter (bei der sie für zwei Wochen war) würde bald vom Einkaufen zurück sein und es wäre besser wenn sie dann schon zu Hause wäre.

Teah die sowieso nur da war um sicher zu gehen, dass die Beiden sich ja treffen würden, verschwand wieder dorthin wo sie hergekommen war, während sich Harry und Hermione nun gemeinsam zu Gringotts gingen. Hermione hatte sicherheitshalber ein Zauber auf sie gelegt damit man sie nicht bemerkt, außer sie würden es wollen (»Stell dir die Aufruhr vor, wenn auf einmal der Junge-der-Lebt hier in der Winkelgasse auftaucht.«).

* * *

In Gringotts hatten sie ihre Sachen auch schnell erledigt.

Mit einem Tropfen Blut konnte Harry beweisen, dass er wirklich der ist, der er vorgegeben hat zu sein. Das einzige was ihn überraschte war, was er alles geerbt hatte. Das Verlies, das er in seinem vorherigen Leben benutzt hatte, war nur sein Treuhandfond. In ihm befanden sich zwanzig Tausend Galleonen, außerdem wird es jährlich noch vom Hauptverlies wieder zu diesem Betrag aufgefüllt. Aus dem Hauptverlies, dem Familienverlies wie die Kobolde es nannten, darf er es Geld rausnehmen wenn er siebzehn war. Doch andere Sachen, wie Bücher oder Portraits, die wie er erfahren hatte sich ebenfalls darin befanden, durfte er ruhig herausholen lassen. Er musste nur ins Inventar sehen und einem Kobold sagen was er wollte und er würde es bekommen. Doch das wollte er erst tun wenn er genügend Zeit hätte, jetzt erst einmal würde er einen Zauberstab brauchen.

Mit zwei Säcken voll Gold verließen sie Gringotts wieder. Harry machte sich schon auf den Weg zu Ollivanders, doch Hermione hielt ihn auf.

»Wo willst du hin?« fragte sie ihn.

»Mir einen Zauberstab besorgen.« sagte er als ob es offensichtlich wäre und deutet dabei auf das Geschäft.

»Und das willst du wirklich bei Ollivanders tun? Glaubst du nicht dass das etwas leichtsinnig wäre, wenn man bedenkt dass er vom Ministerium registrierte Zauberstäbe verkauft, und wir nun ja, vom Alter her noch eigentlich keine haben dürfen.«

»Wie meinst du das registriert?«

Hermione seufzte, »Oh Gott Harry. Ich hoffe wirklich dass du in diesem Leben mehr liest, wirklich. Alle Zauberstabmacher müssen sich beim Ministerium registrieren, genauso wie jeden Zauberstab den sie machen. Sie müssen auch gewisse Regeln beachten, wie dass sie keine magischen Substanzen verwenden, die gefährlich sein können (wie ein _Erumpenthorn_). Und eine der Regeln lautet halt auch dass sie keine Zauberstäbe an Kinder verkaufen dürfen die noch nicht an Hogwarts (oder einer anderen Schule für Magie) aufgenommen wurden.«

»Woher hast du dann deinen?« wollte er wissen (um ehrlich zu sein war er etwas enttäuscht, dass er nicht _seinen_ Zauberstab kaufen konnte). Zur Harry Überraschung grinste Hermione schuldig, »Ich…ich hab meinen illegal aus der Nokturngasse.« flüsterte sie.

»Du hast was? Aber wie… und von wo weißt du das…und wieso gehst du ihn die Nokturngasse alleine.« Harry starrte sie mit offenem Mund an. Er war geschockt dass Hermione so etwas tun konnte.

»Mach dir keine Sorgen. Die Kobolde erzählen einem viel, wenn der Betrag stimmt. Sie legen sogar Zauber über dich damit du nicht bemerkt wirst, wenn du sie bezahlst. (Gott sei Dank habe ich Geld von meinen Verwandten bekommen, weil meine Noten so gut waren, sonst wäre sich das Alles nicht ausgegangen). Außerdem Harry, vertrau mir, sie sind zwar teurer als die von Ollivanders aber wenn du den Zauberstab von da kaufst wirst du begeistert sein. Man spürt richtig wie stark sie sind.« sagte Hermione und betrachtete begeisternd ihren eigenen Zauberstab.

Also machten sie sich auf den Weg. Sie gingen eine ganze Weile die Nokturngasse entlang, vorbei an _Borgin and Burke's_ und an einem Geschäft in dem es die merkwürdigsten Kreaturen zu kaufen gab (eine Kreatur sah aus wie eine Mischung aus Schnecke und Krabbe). Die Leute hier schienen auch nicht gerade vor Freude zu platzten. Alle hielten sich bedeckt und beobachteten ihre Umgebung genau, als ob sie Angst hätten dass sie jeden Moment angegriffen werden könnten. Harry war ziemlich froh dass Hermione wieder den Bemerk-Mich-Nicht-Zauber auf sie gelegt hatte.

Fast am Ende der Nokturngasse war ein kleiner Laden, vollkommen schwarz, was hier nicht so ungewöhnlich war, den sie betraten. Drinnen war es ausgesprochen dunkel. Harry wollte schon nach dem Verkäufer rufen als von der Seite her ein kleiner Mann, mit dunklen Haaren und den hellsten blauen Augen, die Harry je gesehen hatte, hereintrat. Er sah die Beiden an bevor er mit seiner leisen, öligen Stimme zu Hermione gewandt sprach, »Habe ich sie nicht bereits heute bedient? Aber ich nehme an sie sind hier um mir neue Kundschaft vorbeizubringen, habe ich recht? Hat er den genug Geld mit?« Nachdem Hermione dem Mann bestätigte, dass sie genug Geld mit hatten sah er auf Harry und seine Augen huschten schnell auf seine Stirn. Harry der dies bemerkte versuchte sofort seine Narbe mit seinen Haaren zu überdecken, aber es war schon zu spät, »Kein Sorge Mr. Potter. Meine Kundschaft kann mit meiner Verschwiegenheit rechnen. Sie ist sozusagen im Preis mit in begriffen. Mein Name ist übrigens Castor.« sie reichten sich die Hände »Ich nehme an sie sind hier um eine Zauberstab zu kaufen?« Harry nickte. »Nun dann kommen sie mit hinüber.« Er führte Harry zu einem Tisch auf dem jeweils drei riesige Schachteln standen. Als er genau hinsah bemerkte er, dass in jeder Schachtell etwas drinnen war: In der ersten waren verschiedenste Holzstücke, in der Zweiten lagen Federn, komisch aussehende Faser, Haare und anderes herum, und in der dritten Schachtel lagen kleine Kristalle, oder waren das Edelsteine?

»Wissen sie Mr. Potter, viele meiner Kollegen würden ihnen sagen dass der Zauberstab sich seinen Meister sucht.« Ja genau das hatte ihm auch Ollivander erzählt, »Ich bin ebenfalls dieser Meinung, nur das ich sogar einen Schritt weiter gehe. Ich glaube, wenn sich jeder einzelne Bestandteil des Zauberstabes seinen Meister aussucht, dass dann der Perfekte Zauberstab für die jeweilige Person entsteht. Außerdem verwende ich gerne mehr als nur eine Holzart und einen Zauberkern. Wenn man verschiede Sachen nimmt wird der Zauberstab flexibler.« Harry verstand nur Bahnhof. »Ich würde sie bitten dass sie ihre Augen schließen und dann ihre Hand über jede Schachtel halten. Harry sah schnell zu Hermione hinüber die ihn anlächelte.

Also tat Harry so wie ihm gesagt wurde. Er stellte sich vor die erste Schachtel, hielt seine Hand hoch, schloss seine Augen und wartete einen Moment bevor er zu nächsten Schachtel ging. Harry kam sich etwas dumm dabei vor. Castor machte sich währenddessen auf einem Stück Pergament Notizen. Als Harry fertig war, nahm Castor aus jeder Schachtel etwas und ging damit in Hinterzimmer. Eine halbe Stunde später kam er wieder heraus und überreichte Harry eine (welch eine Überraschung) schwarze Schachtel. Als Harry sie öffnete sah er wohl einen der schönsten Zauberstäbe die er je gesehen hatte. Er war genauso lang wie sein alter Phönix-Zauberstab, doch er sah viel eleganter aus. Der griff war ein etwas dunkleres Braun als der Rest. Und auf der Spitze konnte er einen kleinen grünen Kristall erkennen. Und über den ganzen Stab waren kleine Runen eingraviert (_Wie hatte er das so schnell geschafft?_). Harry nahm den Stab aus seiner Schachtel und ihn durchströmte eine Kraft, die er zuvor noch nie gespürt hatte. Er hatte das schlichte Gefühl als ob der Zauberstab zu hundert Prozent zu ihm passte, sogar noch mehr als sein alter Zauberstab.

Harrys Begutachtung des Stabes wurde durch die Stimme von Castor unterbrochen, »11 Zoll ist er lang. Hat zwei Holzsorten: Stechpalme und Weide, und an der Spitze habe ich einen kleine Smaragd angebracht zur leichteren Fokussierung der Zauber. Der Kern…ja der Kern der war doch etwas Besonderes.« _Oh Merlin, nicht schon wieder_, dachte Harry. »Der Kern besteht aus je einer Feder eines Sterbenden und eines Neugeborenen Phönixes. Diese schlingen Schuppen eines Basilisken. Eine ausgesprochen ungewohnte Kombination, habe ich zuvor noch nie gesehen. Außerdem wurde der Zauberstab noch in Phönixtränen gebadet. Zusätzlich wurden noch Runen eingraviert um in nahezu unzerstörbar zu machen.« Castor sprach über den Zauberstab als ob er ihn nicht selber gemacht hätte sondern als ob er einfach so vom Himmel gefallen wäre, Zauberstabmacher waren echt eigenartig »Dieser Zauberstab wird gute Dienste leisten, dessen bin ich mir sicher. Das macht dann fünfzig Galleonen.«

Sie bezahlten und machten sich auf den Weg zurück. Wieder in der Winkelgasse, gingen die beiden noch etwas umher. Immerhin hatten sie noch etwas Zeit und konnten und wollten noch so einiges Bereden. Sie gingen in die verschiedensten Geschäfte hinein. Harry kaufte einen Koffer, mit drei Abteilen. Die ersten zwei waren nur da um Sachen hinein geben zu können, doch das dritte Abteil beinhaltete eine drei Zimmer Wohnung. Und mit einem Knopfdruck verwandelte sich der Koffer in eine Armbanduhr. Er kaufte auch Hermione so einen Koffer, nur hatte ihrer keine Wohnung dafür aber viel mehr Abteile (Jetzt musst du dir nie wieder darüber Gedanken machen müssen welches deiner geliebten Bücher du zurücklässt. Du nimmst einfach eine ganze Bibliothek mit!« dafür bekam Harry einen Schlag auf den Arm). Außerdem kauften sie noch Zwei-Weg Spiegel, ähnliche wie die die Harry von Sirius bekommen hatte (oder bekommen wird. er hatte bereits erwähnt das Zeitreisen kompliziert waren, oder?). So konnten sie sich ohne Probleme unterhalten, den Harry glaubte kaum, dass er seiner Tante erklären konnte warum er auf einmal eine Eule hatte und Hermione genauso wenig. Sie kauften auch ein Denkarium, weshalb wusste Harry nicht, aber Hermione sagte es wäre sehr nützlich also schenkte er ihr eins.

Sie gingen noch schnelle ein Eis essen bevor sie sich verabschiedeten. Hermione umarmte Harry noch einmal fest. Ihr schien es ziemlich schwer zu fallen ihn los zu lassen, »Versprich mir dass wir Sirius so schnell wie möglich befreien, damit du bei ihm Leben kannst. Dann kannst du mich so oft besuchen wie du willst. Versprich es.« verlangte sie von ihm.

»Hermione mach dir keine Sorgen. Ich habe nicht vor Sirius allzu lange in Askaban zu lassen. Ich möchte doch so schnell wie Möglich von den Dursleys weg. Wir werden uns sowieso jede Nacht über die Spiegel hören, damit wir uns einen Plan ausdenken wie wir in befreien.« Harry grinste Hermione verschmilzt an, »Außerdem die Aussicht darauf mehr Zeit mit dir zu verbringen, ist doch etwas auf was es sich lohnt hinzu arbeiten.« sie lächelte zurück. Sie umarmten sich noch einmal schnell. Sahen nach ob sie tatsächlich keine beachtete und mit einen leisen Puff waren sie zu ihren jeweiligen Zielen appariert.

* * *

**So das wars. wie hat es euch gefallen?? Hinterlass ein review. (BITTE) Nur keine Flames**


	5. Mission Wurmschwanz

**Es tut mir leid....es tut mir so sehr leid das das lang gedauert hat. Aber mein leben ist zuzeit ziemlich scheiße. ich lerne pausenlos (naja mal abgesehen wenn ich an der ff weiterschreibe).**

**Außerdem war es so schwer dieses kapitel zu haben....erst wusste ich nicht was.....dan wusste ich nicht wie....dann habe ich mich noch so um die hundert mal umentschieden.... und trotzdem bin ich mit dem ergebnis nicht zufrieden....**

**ich bin hier dran die halbe nacht gesessen...ich bin so müde....Ich hab es nicht einmal geschaft mir das nocheinmal in ruhe durchzulesen....also sind da zimelich viele fehlöer drinnen.....keine angst wird noch ausgebessert**

**trotzdem hoffe ich das es euch zumindest etwas gefällt und...also ich möcht euch nicht länger aufhalte....hier ist das nächste kapitel....**

* * *

Es war bereits früher Abend _Little Whinging_, und die Sonne ging langsam unter. Würde man jetzt in Richtung _Ligusterweg Nr. 4_ blicken könnte man einn kleinen Junge aus dem Haus herauskommen sehen wie er sich in Richtung Mangnolienring begab. Die Kleidung des Jungen war ihm um mindesten drei Nummern zu groß und sah so aus als ob sie die beste Zeit schon längst hinter sich gelassen hatte.

Er hatte rabenschwarzes Haar, welches überall weg stand, sodass es den Anschein hätte als ob er erst vor kurzem aufgestanden wäre oder dass er sich zumindest seit Monaten nicht mehr gekämmt hätte.

Was einem jedoch sofort beim Anblick dieses Jungen auffiel war weder die Kleidung noch die Haare - geschweige denn die feine Blitznarbe auf der Stirn, die man sowieso nur sehen konnte wenn man wusste wo sie war - nein, es waren die Smaragdgrünen Augen die hinter seinen runden Brillengläsern fast schon magisch leuchteten. Sie strahlten nur so vor Tatendrang, als ob der Junge auf einer Mission wäre.

Und tatsächlich, dieser kleine Junge, der kaum älter als acht sein konnte, war auf einer Mission. Er war nämlich gerade dabei den ersten Schritt zu tun um seinen Paten aus dem Gefängnis zu holen.

Der Junge bog in eine kleine Seitenstraße ein, sah sich kurz um, um sicher zu gehen dass ihm ja keiner folgte, holte einen dünnen Stab hervor und mit einen leisem 'Puff' war er verschwunden.

* * *

Harry Potter tauchte erst wieder viele Kilometer weiter nördlich, in Schottland, in einer kleinen Höhle auf, wo er bereits von Hermione Granger erwartet wurde.

Nach langem hin und her diskutieren (über die Zweiwegspiegel, Hermione hatte keine weitere Möglichkeit gefunden lang genug von ihrer Familie zu verschwinden um Harry persönlich treffen zu können) was denn der beste Weg wäre um Sirius aus Askaban, dem Zauberergefängnis zu holen, waren sie einfach zu dem Entschluss gekommen (oder besser gesagt Teah, Harrys Todesengel, hatte diesen Vorschlag am ungefährlichsten gefunden und ihnen mit Höllenquallen gedroht sollten sie irgendetwas anderes machen) dass es das Einfachste wäre Wurmschwanz zu fangen und ihn dem Ministerium zu übergeben.

Aber nur weil es das Einfachste war, hieß das noch lange nicht dass es **tatsächlich** einfach war. Ihr erstes Problem lag schon darin Wurmschwanz einzufangen. Sie wussten zwar dass er sich zurzeit in der Obhut von Percy Weasley befand, getarnt in seiner Animagusform als faule, dreckige Ratte, aber es war einfach zu riskant um in den Fuchsbau einzubrechen. Im Haus waren einfach viel zu viele Leute um nicht entdeckt zu werden.

Zwar hatte Harry die ach so glorreiche Idee zu Mr. Weasley zu gehen, ihm alles zu erzählen, dass er aus der Zukunft kam, dass '_Krätze_' in Wirklichkeit Peter Pettigrew war, jedoch konnte ihn Hermione - und Teahs Drohungen der Weltuntergang würde eintreten sollte er nicht auf Hermione hören - davon überzeugen dass es besser wäre wenn sie die Zukunftsgeschichte von so vielen Menschen wie nur möglich geheim hielten.

Doch zum Glück war ihnen eine andere Möglichkeit eingefallen die Ratte gefangen zu nehmen, oder besser gesagt ein anderer Ort. Wenn er erst mal in Hogwarts wäre, würde es viel leichter sein ihn ohne größere Probleme zu erwischen. Zumindest sah so der Plan aus.

Deshalb stand Harry nun am ersten September - in der Höhle in der sich Sirius zur Zeit des Trimagischen Turniers aufgehalten hatte - einer ziemlich genervt aussehenden Hermione gegenüber.

»Wo warst du solange?« fragte die genervte Stimme (wie sollte sie den anders sein, immerhin sah sie ja schon genervt aus) von Hermione Granger, »Der Hogwartsexpress sollte bald ankommen und das bedeutet dass das Fest auch bald beginnt.«

Harry lächelte sie verschmilzt an. Er hatte sie echt vermisst. Seit seinem Geburtstag hatte er sie nur über die Zweiwegspiegel gesehen und das war doch etwas anderes als sie leibhaftig gegenüber zu haben. »Es tut mir leid, aber ich konnte nicht früher von den Dursleys weg. Es hat mich einiges an Mühe gekostet von ihnen weg zu kommen«

»Und wie bist du von ihnen weg gekommen, wenn ich fragen darf?«

»Ich habe ihnen etwas vom Schlaftrank aus der Winkelgasse, ins Essen gegeben. Sie sollten bis Morgen früh durchschlafen. Keine Angst, es ist noch genügen für Wurmschwanz da.« sagte er bei Hermiones wütenden Blick, »Und wie bist du eigentlich unter den Argusaugen deiner Eltern verschwunden?« leider war Hermione an dem Tag, als sie in der Winkelgasse waren, etwas zu spät nach Hause gekommen und ihre Großmutter hatte ihr Fehlen bemerkt. Soweit Harry das mitbekommen hatte (Hermione erzählte ihm keine genauen Details) hatte sie einiges an Ärger bekommen und seitdem wurde sie auf Schritt und Tritt von ihren Eltern beobachtet, als ob sie Angst hatten das sie einfach so verschwinden würde.

»Oh ich? Ich hab sie geschockt während sie im Wohnzimmer die Nachrichten sahen. Wenn ich sie aufwecke werden sie wahrscheinlich glauben dass sie nur eingenickt sind.« sagte sie so ganz nebenbei.

Harry lächelte sie verschmilzt an, wer hätte gedacht das die liebe, nette, brave 'wir könnten sterben oder noch schlimmer von der Schule geworfen werden' Hermione Granger jemals ihre Eltern schocken würde, damit sie sich für einen Jungen aus dem Haus schleichen kann (sie würden zwar nichts unanständiges tun, sie waren ja nur gerade dabei ein paar Gesetzte zu brechen, trotzdem war der Gedanke recht amüsant. »Da wir nun geklärt habe wie wir hergekommen sind könnten wir eigentlich auch los?« fragte Harry nun wieder mit den vor Tatendrang leuchtenden Augen.

»Ja können wir. Ich muss nur vorher…« sie hatte den Satz nicht einmal zu Ende gesprochen, da fing sie auch schon an einen Bemerk-Mich-Nicht-Zauber auf sich und Harry zu legen. »Das sollte reichen. Ein Disillusionierungszauber wäre nur von Nachtteil, weil wir uns ja dann auch nicht sehen würden. Also los gehen wir.« Und so begaben sie sich auch schon in Richtung Hogsmead. Sie würden den Geheimgang im Honigtopf nutzen, da sie so direkt in den dritten Stock des Schlosses gelangen würden.

Als sie in Hogsmead ankamen war es bereits vollkommen dunkel und in weiter ferner konnte man schon das Gerede einer Menschenmenge, sowie ein leises »Erstklässler, hier her!« hören. Das bedeutete dass der Hogwartexpress soeben angekommen war und dass sie sich beeilen sollten. Merlin Sei Dank waren im Honigtopf noch einige Kunden, so konnten sie einfach hinein schleichen (selbst ein Bemerk-Mich-Nicht-Zauber war nicht zu hundert Prozent sicher, obwohl der von Hermione sehr nahe dran war) und ohne Probleme in den Lagerraum gelangen. Harry hob die Falltür an und sie stiegen nacheinander in den Geheimgang hinein, machten natürlich sie die Falltür hinter sich wieder zu und machten sich schnell auf den Weg ins Schloss.

Als sie am Ende des Ganges ankamen öffnete Harry mit einem Zauber (»Dissendium«) den Buckel der Statue durch die sie hindurch kletterten und nun im Schloss waren.

Harry wollte sich bereits auf den Weg zum Gryffindorturm machen als ihn Hermione am Arm festhielt und ihn fragen ansah. »Wo willst du hin?« flüsterte sie.

»Zum Gemeinschaftsraum, wo sonst?«

»Und wie willst du reinkommen ohne das Passwort?« fragte sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen. Das hatte Harry nicht bedacht(was nicht gerade überraschend war, da er kaum etwas bis zum Ende durchdenkt). Wie würden sie jetzt Wurmschwanz fangen? Ihr ganzer Plan beruhte doch darauf dass sie ihn holen während alle beim Festessen sind. »Verdammt daran habe ich nicht gedacht. Was machen wir jetzt?« fragte er mit leichter Panik in der Stimme, doch er war verwundert als ihn Hermione bloß anlächelte.

Warum lächelte sie? Verstand sie den nicht dass ihr gesamter Plan gerade dabei war in sich zusammenzufallen? Um Himmels Willen, sie müssten jetzt was anderes tun. Wahrscheinlich was Riskanteres und das bedeutete das Teah nicht glücklich sein würde. Und Harry war nicht gerade heiß darauf sie unglücklich zu sehen, denn eine unglückliche Teah wurde schnell wütend, und eine wütende Teah war somit das schlimmste was einem geschehen konnte.

»Ach Harry, ich hab gedacht es wäre klar was wir machen müssen, aber anscheinend habe ich mich geirrt. Komm ich zeig dir wie wir hinkommen.« Und schon drehte sie sich in die entgegengesetzte Richtung und fing an die Treppen hochzulaufen. Harry - der sich nicht ganz sicher war was er tun sollte außer darauf zu vertrauen, dass Hermione wusste was sie da tat - folgte ihr.

Harry wusste nicht genau wo sie hin wollte doch aufgrund des Weges, den sie eingeschlagen hatten, hatte er eine leise Ahnung. Und als sie dann im siebten Stock einbogen und vor dem Wandteppich von _Barnabas dem Bekloppten_ standen da wusste er dass er richtig gelegen hatte. Sie waren beim _Raum der Wünsche_, doch was wollten sie hier?

»Erinnerst du dich an den Raum den Neville mit der _DA_ benutze?« fragte Hermione und lief dann dreimal auf und ab bis eine Tür erschien. »Ja ich erinnere mich.« antwortete ihr Harry, noch immer nicht wissend vorauf sie eigentlich hinaus wollte.

»Als du und Luna weg gegangen seid um die Statue von _Rowena Ravenclaw_ zu sehen, habe ich mich kurz mit Neville über den Raum und den Geheimgang der zum _Eberkopf_ führt unterhalten.« Sie öffnete die Tür und ging dann, dicht gefolgt von Harry, hinein. Sie waren in einen kleinen Raum gelangt in der es vier weiter Türen gab, eine rote, eine blau, eine gelbe und eine grüne Tür um genau zu sein. »Dabei bin ich auf die Idee gekommen dass man wahrscheinlich überall hin einen Gang erzeugen kann. Sogar - « Sie schritt auf die rote Tür zu, öffnete sie und ging hindurch, »- zu den Gemeinschaftsräumen.« Harry folgte ihr und tatsächlich befand er sich im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors.

Harry strahlte Hermione an die ihn ebenfalls anlächelte. Er ging zu ihr hinüber und umarmte sie. Erdrückte sie, raubte ihr den Atem, brach ihr jede einzelne Rippe, versuchte sie zu ersticken, würde es eigentlich besser treffen, »Habe ich dir jemals gesagt wie unbeschreiblich genial du eigentlich bist?« er ließ sie wieder los und sah das sie ganz rot angelaufen war. Harry fand eine errötete junge Hermione unglaublich niedlich. So niedlich das er sich dachte er müsste sie öfter zum erröten bringen, doch jetzt hatte er etwas anderes zu tun. »Los, gehen wir ihn holen. Je schneller wir das erledigt haben, umso schneller ist Sirius frei.« sagte er vorauf hin sie nur nickte.

Sie gingen zu den Schlafsälen und suchten den der Zweitklässler, denn Percy Weasley befand sich zurzeit in der zweiten Klasse. Als sie den Raum fanden - was nicht sonderlich schwer war, da eine große Plakette auf der 'Zweitklässler' stand an der Tür hing - gingen sie leise hinein. Sie wussten nicht ob der Bemerk-Mich-Nicht-Zauber auch bei Animagi klappen würde. Doch als sie rein traten war ihre Sorge vollkommen grundlos. Auf dem Bett neben dem Fenster lag '_Krätze_'. Und soweit sie das beurteilen konnten, schlief er tief und fest. Harry wollte jedoch sicher gehen und schleuderte, als er nahe genug dran war, einen Stupor auf ihn, während Hermione aus ihrer Hosentasche einen Minikäfig heraus nahm und ihm, mit einem leichten Stups ihres Zauberstabes, zu seiner Normalgröße zurückverhalf.

Harry hob die Ratte hoch, nahm eine kleine Phiole, in der sich der Schlaftrank befand, aus seiner Hosentasche und tröpfelte etwas davon in den Rachen der Ratte. Dann legte er Wurmschwanz in den Käfig. »Und er kann aus dem Käfig wirklich nicht entkommen?« fragte Harry Hermione. »Nein kann er nicht. Selbst wenn der Schlaftrank nicht wirken sollte, ich habe den Käfig genauso verzauber wie damals bei der Kimmkorn. Er kommt nicht raus solange wir ihn nicht raus holen. Und selbst wenn. Ich habe bereits einen Ortungszauber auf ihn gelegt damit wir ihn immer wieder finden können.«

Harry war unglaublich erleichtert. Er hatte es geschafft. Er… na gut, er und Hermione hatten Wurmschwanz gefangen. Sie gingen nun wieder zurück zum _Raum der Wünsche_ - da sie die rote Tür offen gelassen hatten mussten sie nur durch diese wieder hindurch und schon waren sie dort - und von dort aus begaben sie sich in den dritten Stock um zum Geheimgang zu kommen. Dies war etwas schwerer als erwartet, da das Fest anscheinend zu Ende war und die Schüler sich in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume begaben. Aber Merlin sei Dank kannten sie alle Geheimgänge und Verstecke so dass sie von niemanden bemerkt wurden.

Und so kam es das sie nun wieder in Hogsmead waren. Sie gingen wieder in Richtung der Höhle und als sie sicher waren dass sie keiner sehen konnte disapparierten sie direkt nach London. Sie mussten ja Wurmschwanz dem Ministerium übergeben.

* * *

Harry und Hermione hatten geplanten Wurmschwanz bei Madam Bones im Büro - immerhin war sie die Leiterin der '_Abteilung für Magische Strafverfolgung'_ - zu lassen mit einem Brief der so viel wie möglich erklärte ohne dass er sagt wer sie waren oder woher sie das alles wussten. Sie waren sich sicher dass das klappen würde da Madam Bones eine sehr recht schaffende und faire Person war, die immer, sobald es Anlass zum zweifeln gab, alles tat um dem nach zugehen (eine richtige Hufflepuff halt).

Ins Ministerium zu gelangen war eigentlich nicht so schwer. Sie waren durch den Besuchereingang, die kaputte Telefonzelle, hinein gelangt, so wie sie es schon einmal getan hatten. Ironischer Weise sogar mit demselben Hintergedanken, nämlich um Sirius zu befreien. Diesmal jedoch stand auf ihren Plaketten nicht: _Harry Potter, Rettungsmission_, so wie letztes Mal sonder: _Anonymer Besucher, Abgabe von Möchtegernratte bei Madam Bones_.

Das Atrium schien vollkommen leer zu sein, das einzige Geräusch war das plätschern des Wassers vom Brunnen. Doch Harry und Hermione nahmen sicherheitshalber ihre Zauberstäbe heraus. Hermione überprüfte kurz ob der Bemerk-Mich-Nicht-Zauber noch funktioniert und verwendete dann den '_Homenum revelio_'-Zauber der einem anzeigt ob sich irgendwo in der Nähe Menschen aufhielten. »Bei den Fahrstühlen ist eine Person, sowie weiter im vierten Stockwerk und im neunten unter uns. Das sind entweder Wachen oder Arbeiter die etwas länger geblieben sind. Aber im Zweiten Stock ist zurzeit niemand. Wir sollten uns also beeilen solange das so bleibt.« flüsterte Hermione Harry zu. Harry nickte und flüsterte, »Komm wir nehmen die Stufen, so können wir die Person umgehen die bei den Fahrstühlen ist und wir würden keinen Lärm machen so wie die Fahrstühle.«

Dies taten sie auch. Sie rannten quer durchs Atrium, am Brunnen vorbei und bogen dann links zum Treppenhaus ein. Sie befanden sich zurzeit im achten Stockwerk und mussten rauf in den zweiten laufen. Als sie oben ankamen stöhnten beide vor Erschöpfung und Hermione hielt sich fest an der Seite. »Komm…lass uns…weiter gehen.« keuchte Harry leise hervor.

Die '_Abteilung für Magische Strafverfolgung'_ ist die größte der Ministeriumsabteilungen (kein Wunder, da ihr alle anderen Abteilungen, mit Ausnahme der '_Mysteriumsabteilung'_, untergeordnet sind). Also dauerte es etwas bis sie das Büro von Madam Bones fanden. Sie gingen an der _Aurorenzentrale_, an der '_Magischen_ _Strafverfolgungspatrouille'_ und dem '_Büro_ _gegen_ _Missbrauch_ _der_ _Magie'_ vorbei bis sie endlich eine Tür erreichten an der '_Bones Amelia, Leiterin der Abteilung für Magische Strafverfolgung_' stand. Sie waren nun ziemlich weit von den Treppen entfernt. Nur noch der '_Zaubergamot-Verwaltungsdienst_' und das '_Büro_ _gegen_ _Missbrauch_ _von_ _Muggelartefakten_' - das sowieso in der hintersten Ecke stand - war noch weiter entfernt.

Hermione überprüfte ob sich Alarmzauber oder andere Zauber auf der Tür befanden, doch konnte sie nichts entdecken was sie nicht ausschalten konnte. Sie traten ins Büro ein und gingen zum riesigen Schreibtisch. Das Büro war recht groß und ordentlich. Es befand sich ein großes Panoramafenster hinterm Schreibtisch, wodurch bei Tageslicht sicher der ganze Raum erhellt wurde. An den Wänden entlang stand ein Aktenschrank nach dem anderen, die vom Boden bis an die Decke reichten.

Hermione stellte gerade Wurmschwanz' Käfig auf den Schreibtisch als sie ihn fragte ob er den Brief mit hätte.

»Ja hab ich.« antwortete er und zog ein langes Stück Pergament hervor.

»Was steht den drin?«

»Soll ich ihn vorlesen?« Hermione nickte nur.

»Okay also: _Sehr geehrte Madam Bones. _

_Sie wundern sich vielleicht warum sich eine Käfig mit einer Ratte darin auf ihren Schreibtisch befindet. Nun um es kurz zu fassen: Es ist keine Ratte sondern ein nicht registrierter Animagus. Sollten sie mir nicht glauben dann benützen sie den Zauber der einen zwingt sich wieder zurück zu verwandeln. _

_Sollten sie dies tun werden sie merken das es sich bei der Person um keinen anderen als den Tod geglaubten Peter Pettigrew handelt (zurzeit schläft er aufgrund eines Zaubertrankes). _

_Dies sollte genügen Fragen aufstellen um ihn ins Verhör zu nehmen. Am besten schlage ich vor sie verwenden sowohl bei ihm als auch bei Sirius Black Veritaserum um die Wahrheit herauszufinden. Sowohl im Bezug auf die Potters als auch im Bezug auf die Muggel die gestorben sind als Peter Pettigrew angeblich Sirius Black gestellt hatte. Den glauben sie mir sie werden herausfinden dass all die Jahre der Falsche in Askaban gesessen ist. Ich hoffe sie werden meinen Rat befolgen. Mit freundlichen Grüßen 'Der Rattenfänger'. Ps.: Tun sie es. Das schlimmste was geschehen kann ist das sie einen Unschuldigen aus Askaban befreien._

Denkst du das passt?« Harry sah sie fragend an.

»Ja, ich glaub schon. Lass den Brief neben dem Käfig und lass uns von hier verschwinden.«

Sie gingen aus dem Raum hinaus, doch kaum waren sie draußen hörten sie Schritte. Harry zog Hermione schnell unter einen Tisch auf der anderen Seite. Sie atmeten so leise wie möglich während sie nach weiteren Geräuschen lauschten. Die Schritte kamen immer näher und näher. Die Person würde schon bald direkt vor ihnen stehen. Harry hob seinen Zauberstab etwas an um leichter einen Fluch senden zu können falls sie entdeckt wurden, doch die Person – Merlin sei Dank – Schritt wieder weg.

»Puh das war knapp.« keuchte Harry als er nichts mehr hören konnte.

»Ja das war wirklich knapp. Komm lass uns so schnell wie möglich von hier verschwinden.«

»Findest du nicht wir sollten in die '_Mysteriumsabteilung_' um die Prophezeiung zu holen?« fragte Harry mit einem leichten grinsen.

»Wir sollten unser Glück nicht überstrapazieren Harry. Teah würde uns umbringen wenn wir erwischt werden.«

»Nein sie würde uns nicht umbringen. Das würde sie den Job kosten. Sie würde uns wahrscheinlich nur unsere schlimmsten Albträume durchleben lassen.« Harry grinste und Hermione lächelte zurück. Auf den Weg nach draußen begegneten sie zum Glück keinen weiteren Personen. Als sie endlich wieder draußen waren, fing Harry lauthals an zu lachen. Er war so erleichtert. Sie hatten es geschafft. Sie hatten, mit ziemlicher Leichtigkeit oben drauf, Wurmschwanz gefangen und abgeliefert. Jetzt konnten sie nichts mehr tun außer warten.

»So erleichtert?« fragte ihn Hermione mit einem leichten grinsen.

»Du hast keine Ahnung wie sehr. Wir haben es geschafft. Sie müssen Sirius nun frei lassen. Das heißt ich kann zu ihm ziehen. Und das alles nur dank dir.« er umarmte sie. »Danke, danke, danke, danke. Du hast keine Ahnung wie dankbar ich dir bin. Danke.«

»Keine Ursache.« sagte sie, drückte sich etwas von ihm weg und küsste ihn auf die Wange, »Hab ich gern gemacht wenn es dir hilft. Aber komm. Es ist langsam ziemlich spät und ich möchte noch schlafen bevor ich in die Schule gehe.« sagte sie nun ziemlich hastig und als er ins Gesicht sah bemerkte er dass sie schon wieder rot im Gesicht war).

Harry, der ebenfalls etwas rot angelaufen war vom Kuss - er war zwar seelisch siebzehn aber trotzdem war er zurzeit acht Jahre alt und da war es nicht alltäglich von einem Mädchen geküsst zu werden, selbst wenn es nur auf der Wange ist. Zumindest erklärte sich Harry so sein erröten - nickte »Stimmt wir sollten wirklich nach Hause. Wer weiß ob der Trank bei dem Gewicht von Onkel Vernon wirklich solange wirkt wie er sollte.« Sie umarmten sich noch einmal und dann apparierten sie jeweils zu sich nach Hause.

* * *

Es war bereits tiefe Nacht in _Little Whinging_ und der Mond stand hoch am Himmel. Würde man jetzt in das kleineste Zimmer vom _Ligusterweg Nr. 4_ sehen, würde einem sofort der kleine, schlafende Junge auf dem Bett auffallen.

Er hatte rabenschwarzes Haar, welches überall weg stand, sodass es den Anschein hätte als ob er sich seit Monaten nicht mehr gekämmt hätte und die Kleidung des Jungen (mit der er anscheinend eingeschlafen war) war ihm um mindesten drei Nummern zu groß und sah so aus als ob sie die beste Zeit schon längst hinter sich gelassen hatte.

Was einem jedoch sofort beim Anblick dieses Jungen auffiel war weder die Kleidung noch die Haare - geschweige denn die feine Blitznarbe auf der Stirn, die man sowieso nur sehen konnte wenn man wusste wo sie war - nein, es war der zufriedene Gesichtsausdruck. Es schien so als ob er selbst im Schlaf vor Glück laut los lachen könnte.

* * *

**Und hat wenigsten etwas gut....wie hat es euch gefallen....review bitte hinterlassen (zumindestens solange es keine flames sind)**

**(ps wegen der fehler (ja ich meine die flutwelle) die wird in den nächsten tagen ausgebessert....ich bin nur zu müde um es jetzt zu tun und ich habe meine schwester versprochen das heute das neue chap hoch kommt)**

**Aber bitte bite bitte hinterlasst ein review  
**


End file.
